The Dragon's Paladin - Rewritten
by darkworldprince
Summary: Rewriting my original series, Sort of. Caius has his memories wiped and is flung back to before he originally arrived. Something is very wrong, and he has a big order to fill. Rated M because there is gonna be swearing, and rather a lot of 'references'. Thanks to RaisingHeartExelion for giving me the right nudge to start rewriting. Go check her out she's an awesome writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**_[3rd Person]_**

Caius walked up to his son, frowning, his son's face with a dark smile.

"Lucifer, you do realise why we have to duel don't you..."

"Oh father... we won't be duelling at all. These number cards are really something... but there's something else i've found... Goodbye father"

"What?! What are you-"

A flash of light, difficult to pick out one colour, and Caius Yamigetsu blacked out.

**EYE OF THE DRAGON, RE-OPENED**

**_[Caius' Perspective]_**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I awoke to the sound of... A heart rate monitor?... No. A computer running self diagnostics on some kind of system... No that is a heart rate monitor... My head is hurting. I must've hit something.  
I sit up with a groan and open my eyes. Wait. I was in the back of a car driving on the motorway... but this is not the back of the car... this is some kind of... room... with... computers... my god... this place... is this?..

I start to panic internally, knowing all too well the appearance of the brainwashing room in the arcadia movement headquarters. Thoughts piling into my head _"This isn't right... I shouldn't be here... Time has gone wrong... Where is... Wait... i remember... Yusei... Akiza... No... What happened..."_

I look around again, taking in the room, probably looking extremely confused to the person standing there, i quickly realise that it was a certain red-headed psychic, one with a tendency to brainwash potential psychics, Sayer.

"Ah" he said. "He wakes, how is his mind?" He turns to look at the only other person in the room, his techie.

"Completing it now sir."

I feel my memories slip away. My brain slowly winding back and then it hit me... My name is Caius. I was dragged into this world from my own. And that is where my memory stopped. All my memories of my actions in this world were gone. But i remember everything from before i came here, like their tech couldn't find those memories.

"It is done, he's a blank slate sir" The techie turns to me and speaks like she didn't want this to happen. "You are now an operative for the Arcadia movement. You exist to serve"

I try not to smirk, somewhat successfully, knowing full well that they have taken some of my memory, i don't know what, but i know it's not gone, i remember playing the 5Ds games where you are brainwashed, if lore has continuity, then they're not gone forever.

Instead i nod, opting to play along and hopefully take a better path in this one.

"Excellent" Sayer says. "Let's make sure he knows how to duel, send for Akiza"

"Akiza, Sir? Isn't that too much for a new kid? He barely looks the same age as her"

I try to sound obedient in my next few words but also slightly confident. "I think i remember how to duel"

Sayer and the techie nod, Sayer piping up. "Dueling is a part of life, so it makes sense the memories would linger. But don't be smug, you are unlikely to remember how to duel properly, come with me."

I stand and follow him out of the room, toward the duel field, getting an odd sense that there's something missing. The techie slipped something into my hand on the way out speaking quietly.

"You may need this, don't tell Sayer"

I closed my hand around the thing and immediately felt the familiar shifting of my deck box. But it feels more worn than i remember. A rush of memories emerges in my head, all my strategies and tricks, my Dark Gaia flip buster... My double or nothing Beelze Booster... My... Kaiser OTK? I don't remember putting any D/D cards in my deck... they must have taken those memories. I decided i would have to look through my deck, or let whatever instincts i have flow in this duel.

Upon arriving i am handed a duel disk and a deck box. Sayer turns away.

"Put that deck in the duel disk and get ready. I'll prepare Akiza" He walks off to a beautiful red haired girl who i remember fairly well. But something is off. Like there are more things i don't remember.

I make the decision to put the deck the scientist gave me in the duel disk instead; pocketing the one Sayer gave me. This can either go extremely well or extremely badly but i choose to give it a whirl anyway. Turning to face Akiza, the redhead stares me down, i smirk, only she sees it.

"You're the new guy huh?! Don't expect me to take it easy!" She proclaims.

I chuckle and respond. "I'd be insulted if you did, Akiza Izinski."

Sayer seems taken aback, realising her last name had never been said. But it was too late.

Akiza and I both yell out, "DUEL!"

**DUEL START: CAIUS VS AKIZA (C/A)**

**C: **"Ladies first Akiza"

**A:** "You'll regret saying that! I draw! And i summon my Phoenixian Seed! But i don't keep it around! I use its ability to call on Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!"

**_Phoenixian Seed: Level 2, FIRE, ATK: 800  
Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis: Level 8, FIRE, ATK: 2200_**

**A: **"With that I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

**TURN CHANGE CAIUS**

**C:** "I Draw!"

Looking at my hand, I'm confused... These cards are alien to me. I take a moment to read them, Sayer makes a look that says he still thinks I'm using the supplied deck... Well... these could be useful. I saw my extra deck when i was putting the cards in, i didn't have time to read them properly, but most i know by heart.

**C:** "Alright, I think i've got this... uh... I play my continuous spell, Dark Contract with the Swamp King!"

Sayer's jaw drops, Got 'im. A card he's never heard of...

**C: **"Next i use the effect of D/D Swirl Slime! I fuse it instantly with my D/D Lilith! I fusion summon D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc!"

**_D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc: Level 7, DARK, ATK: 2800_**

Akiza goes pale as my, what i assume is Joan of Arc cross bred with a succubus, appears on the field.

**C:** "Next i summon D/D Lamia! And Tune it to my Oracle King D'Arc! Rise up from the great depths of nothing! Overcome the enemy and vanquish light! Synchro Summon Level 8! Corrupt them! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"

Something inside me makes me raise my right arm as i summon Beelze... Like a Signer using their mark... But nothing happens, as expected. I'm no signer. Sayer steps back, scared of the dragon, is there something on it?.. I look up and see it emerge in an aura of crimson energy... Akiza stares in silence

**_Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: Level 8, DARK, ATK: 3000_**

**C: **"I'm not done yet! I use the effect of my Contract to banish, and thus fuse the Lamia and Lilith resting in the grave! Fusion Summon! I call upon D/D/D Flame King Ghengis!"

**_D/D/D Flame King Ghengis: Level 6, FIRE, ATK: 2000_**

**C: **"And for my next trick I banish Swirl Slime to use its other effect, summoning a D/D Monster from my hand! Specifically this D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!"

**_D/D/D Doom King Armageddon: Level 8, DARK, ATK: 3000_**

**C: **"It's over now Akiza... I attack your Amaryllis with my Doom King!"

This seems to snap her out of her trance and she watches her cluster shatter.

**A: **"I..! You... How? AHH!"

**AKIZA LP: -800 = 3200**

**C: **"Now!"

**A: **"Wait! When my cluster is sent to the graveyard you get slammed with 800 points of damage!"

**CAIUS LP: -800 = 3200**

**BEELZE ATK: +800 = 3800**

**A:** "What?! Why did your dragon get stronger?!"

**C:** "When i take damage from your effects or battles with Beelze, She gets stronger to the tune of the damage i took! And she'll use them! Beelze! Attack Akiza Directly! Diabolic Wave!"

**AKIZA LP: -3800 = 0  
DUEL OVER, CAIUS WINS**

With that attack the room explodes, I see a barrier of crimson energy, Sayer must have shielded Akiza. But i know what's going to happen. I have Psychic powers, so I'm not safe here. In the smoke and chaos I run out of the building, I full on sprint. My monsters vanishing as the duel ends.

A while later I collapse against a building, exhausted. No sign of Sayer or any Psychics. I'm in the clear... I hear a dragon's roar. I look up and see a stadium, with a great red dragon rising from it, made of crimson energy... I hear a voice in my head...

**_"So... This is where you have been... My Paladin. You are a long way from where you should be"_**

Is that... The crimson dragon?!


	2. Chapter 2, The Slammer?

**THE FACILITY**

**_[In Goodwin's office, 3_****_rd_****_ person]_**

"Lazar, Dispatch a team immediately, send that satellite to the facility, we cannot have this event shown to the public" Goodwin said sternly.

"Yes sir" The clown replied, bowing and heading for the door

"And also detain any witnesses..."

The clown stopped, turning back for a moment, before heading out.

**_[At the Kaiba Dome, 3_****_rd _****_person]_**

Caius ran into the arena just as Jack and Yusei stared each other down, unaware of the security forces closing into the area, just in time for...

Yusei spoke to Jack with his voice in tones of concern. "Jack... Say somethin' man! What's going on?"

Caius stumbled over, calling out. "Hey!"

And then the lights came on, sector security.

"You are in violation of code 36-B which states that no residents of satellite may enter new domino city, by order of the social maintenance we are placing you under arrest! Do not try to run! We have you both surrounded"

Caius turned slowly to the officer closest to him, who approached with handcuffs. "Both?.."

**_[Facility prisoner transport, Caius Perspective]_**

I have been arrested, great... So there's this guy here, he looks hella familiar and there's an old guy with him with gold teeth and also looks hella familiar. Got a mark too... Same for the crab-haired guy, that's not cool man. Still at least his looks cool... Mine is like a big ol bag under my eye. Actually kinda looks like an angled half-monocle.

The strangest thing happened whilst i was being processed, they gave me the mark, took my duel disk, and my deck, but for some reason they never thought i would have more than one, so I still have my psychic deck in my chest pocket. Though the pocket does look like a design feature more than a pocket...

"...You were at the kaiba dome!.." The old man yells out, not really being quiet as he speaks to the crab. I look up and realize, he was the guy from the kaiba dome! Dueling some guy named Jack?

The crab then looked up at me whilst the gold tooth guy starts rambling, i shuffle over and gesture to the space now next to me, he smiles and nods, moving to sit there, muttering something as he sits down.

"Thanks... Not really in the mood for talking to ramblers"

I just reply politely, seems natural for me. "Not a problem man, name's Caius."

"Yusei..." he replies, and something clicks in my head.

"Fudo..." I mutter, and he immediately looks up at me, as confused as i am.

"Yeah... How do you?.."

"No idea, Yusei, Nice to meet you anyway..."

The truck stops and someone thumps on the back door, yelling "Keep it down, all you scum are gonna come out one at a time or there are gonna be problems!"

Everyone does as instructed and a thought passes through my mind as the guard scanning Yusei's mark says "Hah! Bet you wish you'd stayed in the satellite now"

I just thought, what a real Chazz Princeton. No clue what that means. But this guy kinda looks like whatever that is.

A few minutes later we're being led through the halls through the main cell complex, having the rules of "No chewing gum, No fighting, and No duelling!" explained to us. But something tells me that those rules don't get listened to much...

He said something else but i didn't hear, though when i wandered to close to a presumably empty cell and arm rockets out and almost chokes me against the cell bars, til a guard prys the arm off and ushers me back to the group.

"Alright, There are your new cells, you two in here, Yanagi... you too, boss doesn't want the trouble of you kicking up about not having your usual cell. We'll get a blanket for whichever of you morons wants to sleep on the floor."

I sigh and walk into my cell, glancing at the two I'm stuck with, Yanagi? and Yusei... Okay Yusei is cool and it'll help against the ravings of the old timer.

"I'll take the floor you guys.." Yusei says, but i wave him off.

"Nah, You take the bed, ya look like you need it. I can make do with a blanket my own way."

Yusei just nods and sits on his bed with a look of thanks.

A knock on the bars causes everyone to turn, then the door busts open and shows a big mean lookin guy standing in the doorway. This can't be good.

"Now let me tell you how things are gonna work around here..."

I groan, reading the situation instantly and step forward

"Let me guess, we duel?" The muscle nods and throws me one with a trashy deck, i take one look and roll my eyes, then take the deck out as i put it on, handing it back to him and pulling out my psychic deck.

"You smuggled your own deck in huh runt? Then take the turn and show me what it can do!"

"You got it uh..."

Yanagi chimes in "Bolt tanner!"

Thanks old timer...

"Let's just duel Tanner!"

**DUEL START: Caius VS Tanner **

"Draw!"

I look at my hand and instantly realize this deck was made for a soldier. That Arcadia movement know their stuff about duelling... But i don't feel right with this deck.. Oh well. When in rome.

"I Summon my Psychic Wheeleder! And since i now control a level 3 psychic monster i summon my Psychic Tracker instantly!"

**Psychic Wheeleder: Lv 3, EARTH, ATK 600**

**Psychic Tracker: Lv3, EARTH, ATK 1600**

Excellent, I do have a level 6 synchro in this deck...

"Now i tune Wheeleder to Tracker!"

Tanner's eyes widen. "A Synchro summon already!?"

"Damn Skippy! I summon Psychic Nightmare!"

**Psychic Nightmare: Lv 6, WIND, DEF 1800**

"Now i set one card and end my turn!"

**_Turn Change, Tanner_**

"It's my turn! I Draw! You got spirit Kid but you are gonna suffer now! I activate cost down and summon my Ushi Oni!"

**Ushi Oni: Lv 6, DARK, ATK 2150 **

"Now i release my Ushi Oni to summon Giant Ushi Oni!"

**Giant Ushi Oni: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 2600**

"And next my giant ushi oni is taking out that Psychic Nightmare! Go! Spectre's Bite!"

I smirk, i can't help it. "I play my trap! Spikeshield with Chain! This equips to my monster and boosts its attack strength by 500! Also if it's attacked in defence mode it gains defence equal to its attack! Meaning its defence rises to a grand total of 4700 just in time to block your attack!"

"What?! You're kidding!" One of his lackeys yells. I just smile and watch tanner's life points drop.

**_Tanner LP 4000 – 2100 = 1900_**

"He dealt that much damage and didn't even attack.. This kid has got skill" Tanner mutters, apparently not caring that i can hear him. "I end my turn with a face-down!"

**_Turn Change, Caius_**

"Now it's my turn to shine Draw! I start by Switching my Nightmare to attack, then i equip it with Psychic Blade! By paying anywhere up to 2000 life in sets of a hundred i can boost the equipped monster's attack by that much, so for this i'm paying the full cost of 2000 life points!"

**_Caius LP 4000 – 2000 = 2000_**

**Psychic Nightmare ATK 2900 + 2000 = 4900**

Tanner chuckles at my monster's strength, but I'm not done.

"Now i play another Psychic Blade! I pay 1900 life points!"

**_Caius LP 2000 – 1900 = 100_**

**Psychic Nightmare ATK 4900 + 1900 = 6800**

"I use one more equip spell!"

Tanner yells out "but you don't have the points for another Psychic Blade!"

I simply nod "Yup, So i'm playing Psychic Sword! Whilst my life points are lower than the opponent's my monster's attack raises by the difference with a maximum of 2000! The gap right now is 1800!"

**Psychic Nightmare ATK 6800 + 1800 = 8800**

"8800 Attack points... Damn that's gonna be tough to beat... You really do have skill kid." Tanner smiles at me, odd. Something's not right but i have to attack now. All he has to do is a little bit of burn damage and i'm screwed.

"I attack with my psychic nightmare! Vanquish Giant Ushi Oni!"

Tanner laughs and activates his trap card. "Go! Emergency Armaments!" Crap... I don't know that card...

"I pay half my life points and equip my monster with an equip spell from my hand or deck! So i give my Giant Ushi Oni the moon mirror shield!"

"Son of a bitch!" I yell, knowing very well that moon mirror shield makes the equipped monster's attack points 100 higher than whatever it battles, and that halving his LP cuts my monster's attack.

**_Tanner LP 1900/2 = 950_**

**Psychic Nightmare 8800 - 950 = 7850**

**Giant Ushi Oni - 7950**

I deadpan as the damage flies at me, looking through my hand desperately, then i see it.

"I use the effect of Psychic Soul in my hand! By discarding it my monster is protected from destruction and i take none of the damage!"

Tanner laughs. "You just keep hanging on eh kid"

"Damn straight, now i move to the main phase 2 and activate Psychic Sacrifice! I destroy two of my spells and banish one of yours, so in exchange for my sword and my 1900 boost blade i void your Moon Mirror Shield!"

**Psychic Nightmare 7850 – 950 – 1900 = 5000**

"I'm out of cards so i gotta end my turn!"

**_Turn Change, Tanner_**

"Draw.. I equip your monster with Megamorph! Since my life is higher than yours i cut its attack in half!"

**Psychic Nightmare 5000/2 = 2500**

Crap...

"It's over! You duel good kid! Now attack, Giant Ushi Oni!"

**_Caius LP, 100 - 100 = 0_**

**_Tanner Wins_**

I sigh and sit in the stands, hiding my deck again as Tanner returns to being kinda cocky.

"Welcome to the facility runt, you did good, now who's next"

Yanagi steps forward... This ain't gonna go well.

_**Sup all, Prince here, time to get into this properly now I'm on summer break, and we'll start off strong! If anyone has any ideas feel free to spitball em at me in a message or a review. Just don't expect em to be immediately accepted. Regardless, the adventure will continue!**_


	3. Chapter 3, A Deal with the Director

**A DEAL WITH THE DIRECTOR, A NEW ENEMY?**

**_[Caius Perspective] _**

"Good Evening everyone" Says Goodwin to the gathered prisoners, I'm cautious of this guy, something seems off.

"If you will allow me a few moments of your time, i will explain the details of the pilot programme that chief Armstrong mentioned earlier. I'm sure that many of you feel you have been dealt a bad hand in life, but i hope to change that. In fact for two people here, new opportunities are a hand-shake away, your experiences in life can be of great service to the city, and that is why i have selected two of you to take under my wings. Should either of those people prove helpful to me and the city, then i would be more than happy to return the favour..."

This guy has started moving from his podium, he's stood right near me and Yusei, why do i get the feeling he's talking more to Yusei than anyone else?...

"Like say a full pardon, for example, a clean record, perhaps even an invite to live here in new domino city"

With that line he looks straight at Yusei, It's pretty clear now... but who's the other? Tanner?

"And now it's just a matter of picking two of you here to come and assist me."

Armstrong calls out after a few moments speaking to Goodwin privately.

"Listen up! Everyone back to your cells immediately! The Director has made his decision!"

The prisoners start getting led off by the guards, i stick with Yusei, Yanagi and Tanner.

"Hold it right there you two." Armstrong says, stepping in front of me and Yusei. "You're the ones the director has chosen"

Oh. Oh crap.

"Careful guys..." Tanner says, nervous as Goodwin walks closer.

Goodwin talks to Yusei first. "So tell me mister Fudo, What do you think of the little experiment that I've proposed?"

"I want no part in it" Yusei responds bluntly.

"You'll take part and you'll like it, you insol-!" Armstrong starts but Goodwin cuts him off, don't think i wanna know what he was gonna say.

"Oh come now Yusei, I know you want some answers."

"Huh? What kind of answers Goodwin? What do you mean?" Yusei responds, as confused as I am, which is to say, not at all confused.

"Oh don't act so coy Yusei, I know you want to know all about that mark on your arm."

"Really? Then tell me what you know about it. What does it mean?" At this point  
Yusei seems pissed off. And i don't really blame him for it.

"That is what I'm hoping to uncover with your help" Goodwin states, then glancing at me for a moment, something feels a little off. "I can't do it alone"

"Well i don't believe you" Yusei replies. "You're hiding something, you're just gonna use me"

"Of course! We all use each other, look at our city. The satellite needs the trash that we give them, and they recycle it for energy and heat that we then use Yusei"

"It's not trash that we need, it's freedom"

"Fine, it's yours"

Man Goodwin is really trying to get Yusei on board... I wanna know where this would go.

"Oh yeah? For what"

"Just come with me so that i can study your mark of the dragon! Together we may be able to unlock the secrets of the signers, but say no and well... without that knowledge we have a special place to send you, and who knows what might happen to you once you get there.."

Yup. That's a threat... I tune out of the conversation for a moment until Goodwin says "Yes.. You will" and Yusei gets led off, i guess Tanner and Yanagi went off earlier, thus leaving me alone with Goodwin.

"So what do i have to offer Goodwin?" I ask, deciding to act like i am in control of the situation, dunno why, it might help.

"You were a member of that pesky arcadia movement. I heard what happened to that building you escaped from... Such power..." He seems eager to know the details.

"Alright, I'll bite, So long as i get my deck back."

"So be it!" He holds out his hand. "You will be taken under my wing whilst we wait for Yusei to reconsider. I'll have the Chief take care of your papers immediately so you can come with me..."

I shake his hand, cautious as ever.

"I have another condition..." I say, deciding to take advantage of the situation. "I want to know why i can't remember anything properly from before my escape from those psychic nutjobs..."

Goodwin nods. "That would be beneficial to us both. Who knows, you may have a part to play in what comes too. Walk with me, Chief Armstrong, if you would..."

Armstrong nods, grumbles and walks off to his office, and i walk off with Goodwin. This could be a good opportunity.

Wow. Big 180 happened. From a cell to a penthouse in the tops, which apparently is basically the rich people district, they even had my tracer removed. Painful but my face is back to normal. Nice view this morning when i woke up, couple of green haired kids next door, lively, heard something about a "Fortune cup" tournament. Sounds fun.

It's been a few days since I got out and into this place, blue haired security lady checks on me every day, she's nice. Not bad lookin' but she's obsessed with Jack Atlas. There's a knock at my door, must be Mina, She's early today. Weird. I walk over to open the door and see... A guy wearing an arcadia uniform.

"Hello, my name is Aeon, I represent the Arca-" I slam the door shut and run out the back of the house, i hear the door open again and footsteps behind me.

"Stop trying to run Caius.." The guy's voice calls from inside. "Sayer wants you to come back with me as peacefully as possible. If needs be i will duel you"

Seriously? Fuck it. Sure. "Alright then, a duel it is"

I stand and ready up my duel disk, the guy walks out and stands across from me.

"DUEL" We both yell, attracting the attention of the two green haired kids.

**_DUEL START, Caius VS Aeon_**

"I'll start off if you don't mind Caius, Draw!"

Looking at my hand i see a very present issue. I had my Psychic deck in the duel disk from a few test draws, mixing the cards up a bit, i forgot to take it out. On the plus, i've had a chance to look at the deck better and add a few things.

"I will start with the field spell, Pandemonium!"

Oh shit. He plays archfiends.

"Next i summon my Red Resonator, using its ability to summon Synkron Resonator!"

**Red Resonator: Lv 2, FIRE, ATK 600**

**Synkron Resonator: Lv 1, DARK, DEF 100**

"I then set 2 cards and i end my turn!"

**_Turn Change, Caius_**

"Draw!" Okay... I can work with this. "I summon Genomix Fighter with his effect! Cutting his level in half, along with his ATK!"

**Genomix Fighter: Lv 3, WIND, ATK 1100**

"And since it's a level 3 i get to special summon Psychic Tracker from my hand!"

**Psychic Tracker: Lv 3, EARTH, ATK 1600**

"Synchro summon! I call upon my Hyper Psychic Riser!"

**Hyper Psychic Riser: Lv 6, EARTH, ATK 2000**

"Attack his Red Resonator, Riser!"

Aeon counters. "I play the trap! Fiendish Chain! You cannot attack and your effects are negated!"

Dammit. Guess we go to plan B in the main phase 2.

"Then i use the spell emergency teleport to summon out a Krebons from my deck!"

**Krebons: Lv 2, DARK, ATK 1200**

"Then i tune Krebons to my Riser!"

A pang of pain in my right arm, an urge to put my arm up again, like a signer using their mark.. I do so.

"Rise up from the great depths of nothing! Overcome the enemy and vanquish light! Synchro Summon Level 8! Corrupt them! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"

Again, nothing happens to my arm. Still not a signer. But Aeon stares blankly at Beelze as she is summoned.

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

"Now I'll throw a face down and end my turn!"

**_Turn Change, Aeon_**

"Draw! Now you'll suffer Caius... I use the effect of Mist Archfiend to summon it without a tribute!"

**Mist Archfiend: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 2400**

"Now i tune Red Resonator to Mist Archfiend and Synchro Summon Chaos King Archfiend!"

**Chaos King Archfiend: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2600**

"Now i tune my Synkron Resonator to Chaos King Archfiend! From the depths of nothing wrap your skeletal form in darkness and become my servant! I call upon the true horror of the void! Synchro Summon Level 8! Come! Void Ogre Dragon"

**Void Ogre Dragon: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

"I then play an equip spell! I equip void ogre with Mist Body! It becomes indestructible by battle! In addition the trap, Common Charity, I draw two and since i cannot pay the cost of banishing a normal monster from my hand i dump my entire hand into the graveyard!"

His hand is empty... And his monster cannot be destroyed in battle...

"I play my face down!" I declare. "Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy mist body!"

He just laughs. "I use Void Ogre's effect! When i have no cards in my hand i can negate and obliterate one spell or trap a turn when you activate it! Now Void Ogre! Attack Beelze! Oblivion Wave!"

"Beelze, Counter attack! Diabolic Wave!"

The two dragons roar, and in the moment their attacks connect, the air explodes with red energy.

**"You two... Why do you fight... After all this time"**

What the hell... That voice... sounded like the crimson dragon.. A yell from Aeon and he's clutching his arm, i step back, confused, until my own arm erupts with a burning pain. The crimson energy seems to fly upwards like a beacon before vanishing, my front door slams open and i hear Mina yell my name, Aeon turns momentarily and makes a run for it, barging past Mina and out of the house, the duel ends there and then i guess. No winner. Mina runs out to me and i stare at her blankly.

"Caius... Your arm..."

I am confused. I look down and see red light seeping through my fingers. I lift my hand away and find myself staring into a glowing red eye mark.


	4. Chapter 4, The Fortunate

**THE FORTUNATE**

**_[Aeon Perspective]_**

That son of a bitch! I can't believe I bailed... I should have knocked that blue chick the fuck out and carried on... But my arm...

As soon as i got outside i started running, my arm was glowing, like someone had stuck... I dunno a glowing red thing? under my skin. Some kind of diamond shaped eye i think.. I had to get back to Sayer, he'd know what to do. On the way the glowing stopped. So i headed back to base and immediately told Sayer what had happened, he smiled and maybe smirked, like he knew what had happened already.

"You two are signers huh?.. Well maybe it would we worth testing your abilities, go and duel Akiza, the fortune cup starts in a couple of weeks and she's competing"

A clown laughs from behind me. Sayer and I turn to see a clown with purple hair and a red coat.

"Hello there again Mr. Sayer, and hello Mr. Utopa. I'm here under strict orders to deliver you this..."

He throws me an envelope, i open it to find a fortune cup invitation.

"You will compete, under the request of Director Goodwin" This feels wrong. I can tell this guy knows something, but can't tell what.

"You should accept, Aeon" Sayer says "It's a good chance to show the Arcadia movement's prowess"

I shrug and pocket the envelope.

The clown adds one more thing. "Oh i should probably inform you, we are also inviting one Caius Yamigetsu, perhaps you'll be able to duel him"

I narrow my eyes. "I'm in, but i am playing my power deck"

**_[Caius Perspective]_**

"I accept, if it means sticking it to the Arcadia asshats" I reply to Goodwin, after he proposes i duel in the tournament. He's gonna get me private duel runner riding lessons so by the time i compete i'll be able to ride at least well enough for the tournament.

"Excellent, i wish you luck"

Something feels wrong in my head, and that is when i finally notice. Ever since that memory wipe by The Arcadia Movement, I've been losing more and more memories of my original life. It takes a lot of effort just to remember my mother's name, and there's something bugging me as well. There's a name on the tip of my tongue, my best friend, and yet i don't remember his name. Only that he used to play Cyber Dragons.

I'm losing my memories completely.

**"So you finally realized what is happening Caius?"** The familiar dragon's voice speaks into my mind.

"I will take my leave director. Thank you for the invitation."

I run out of the room and aim for a bathroom, pulling out my phone, but as soon as i get through the door i am surrounded in a ball of crimson light, i feel my phone slip out my hand, and everything goes black.

I awake under a tree, i think i'm on the edge of a woodland area, until i look around and instead i see that i'm not anywhere near another tree, it was a single Oak standing tall in front of some kind of castle. A very Gothic looking castle with dragon looking gargoyle features.

At least i can still remember all the general information from my old life.

I walk up to the doors and look at them, they're engraved with a large crest, looks like the crimson dragon one, remember that then... okay. Except this one has a few more symbols already on it. Leo's mark, an eye on the left side that looks like the one on my arm, and another on the right that looks kinda like a diamond, then at the top between the wings is some kind of star, and then a load of runic writing underneath.

The doors open, and standing on the other side is a girl with red hair and wearing a maid outfit, she bows and stands aside, i walk in hesitantly, looking around the inside, lots of murals and tapestries depicting people in robes and the crimson dragon and the signer dragons, and some i don't remember until a moment later. I see a giant serpentine dragon, void ogre dragon, and the maid on one tapestry, or someone who looks like the maid.

Through a set of double doors is a throne room, with an empty throne, instead there's a dull red light coming from the impossibly high ceiling, i look up to see the crimson dragon staring me in the face.

**"Welcome Paladin..."**

"Uh... my name is Caius... but you know that.."

**"Are you not a warrior? A fighter for justice?"**

"Can i ask what the hell is going on?"

**"Ah, yes, i suppose i should explain why i drew you into this world to begin with... Since you have long since forgotten, and now find yourself displaced in time"**

I'm gonna pretend i know what that meant... "So let's hear... Also.. Am i losing my memory for real?"

**"I need your help; there are three of you that i have called from your world and blessed with the power of a signer, and you are the only one of them i still have contact with. Your son caused a timeline divergence and i lost the third. Leaving you the only one who can draw the second back to himself"**

I think for a moment about what he's saying. Three of us. I assume we'd all be these weird new signe-... "That Arcadia twat!?"

The dragon nods slowly.

**"Indeed you must defeat Aeon in an all stakes duel"**

That's fuckin great. I have to beat up Aeon to get him to fight for us... I have to beat him up.. Maybe not so bad.

"And what of the other signers?"

**"I sense that you still know who the other signers are, but that information will fade in the coming days, along with everything else from your past life. I am sorry. But you have no longer a way home to your world"**

"..." There's nothing i can say. I suppose without my memories of that world it wouldn't matter.

**"All i can do for you here is ensure my power runs through you. And ensure you have the capability to defend from all foes..."**

"What do you mean by that?" The dragon's left eye glows, and my pocket becomes ever so slightly heavier. I take out what is in there, and find a small set of completely blank faced cards.

**"When the time comes, you will know, I trust that Beelze will watch over you"**

I suddenly feel weak, collapsing to the ground, i look around in desperation and see the Maid walking toward me, her left eye seeming to glow with red light in the same shape as my mark,

Suddenly I'm stood in the bathroom, there's a clatter as my phone hits the floor, i pick it up, shake my head, and walk out, heading home, i have a runner lesson later today, according to Goodwin, i should get ready...

**_A/N1: That's right, I'm telling the story partly from Aeon's eyes, you'll get why later._**

**_ A/N2: Having read some of the reviews on this fic and the original, i am contemplating a series of one-shots based on some people's theories about my story, i would not write one for every theory or idea, and some others because they may be correct, but if you have an idea or a theory, put it in a review and maybe you'll get your own story._**


	5. Chapter 5, Cybernetic Reverse

**CYBERNETIC REVERSE**

**_[Aeon Perspective]_**

I'm sat here, bored. Waiting for my meeting with Sayer, he's got some cards for me for my power deck or somethin. The door opens.

"Ah Aeon, you're already here" He says, walking in with what looks like a small box in his hand, must be the cards since he immediately tosses it to me. "Go out and get some practice with those, ought to bring your skills to a more modern level."

"Understood sir"

I sort the cards, merging them into my deck and walk out, glancing around, barely noticing a sour look on Sayer's face; in the hallway i spot Akiza, and walk over to her.

"Hey there Akiza" I say, remembering that Akiza was there when Caius got out, might be worth getting some information.

"What do you want?!" She replies, bitchy as ever.

"Caius. I want to know everything you do" She looks like she's about to slap me as I say his name, understandably so, he's the first person to beat her in a while. And she's been extra aggressive in her duels since.

"What i know is the next time i see him I'm going to tear him apart! Him and that god-forsaken Dragon!"

Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons, admittedly it's not on record, but when he summoned it... it felt familiar. Stupid thought.

"Anything else you want to bother me with?"

She's holding her mask, must be planning to go somewhere.

"No, i think I'm good Akiza" I then head off to the training room.

Some time later, here i am. None of the grunts of arcadia can stand up against my power deck. Guess i need to take it to the road...

**_[Caius perspective]_**

I woke up this morning feelin fine. Or i'd like to say that but my neighbours were makin a ruckus. Talkin about some guy who fixed their duel disks or somethin. And something about street duels and a 'Black Rose'... That sounded familiar enough to warrant a little investigation. So here i am.

I hear a yell and see some burly guy fall flat on his ass, having just lost to Aeon.

"You!" I yell. He looks at me and smirks, only for two burly guys to walk up behind him and knock him over the head.

"Ya really did a number on tony" One says.

"We can' have that man.. boss won't like it.." Says the second "Ya gotta go bye bye now..."

Oh great... guess i can't let him take an L here... I run over and stand between him and the two burlies.

"That's quite enough gentlemen" I say, offering Aeon a hand up.

He looks confused before accepting, pulling himself up. "The hell? What are ya helpin me for?"

"Call it an act of random kindness..."

The two burlies look at me, then aeon, then each other, smirk, and both ready their duel disks.

"Ya know Jon... i think duelling these two will be what we need to please the boss"

"So do I Fitz..."

Aeon looks at me, confused and annoyed.

"These guys shouldn't be here... they're arcadia"

I glance at him, "So they're on orders from your boss?"

"Guess so... Can you help me here?"

"Don't have a choice" i mutter, as Aeon and I ready our disks.

**TAG DUEL START: Aeon + Caius VS Jon + Fitz**

'Fitz' is up first... "Draw! An' this here is gonna be your end! I summon Psychic Commander, then Tracker and Wheeleder by their effects!"

**Psychic Commander: Lv 3, EARTH, ATK 1400**

**Psychic Tracker: Lv 3, EARTH, ATK 1600**

**Psychic Wheeleder: Lv 3, EARTH, DEF 0**

"Now i'mmeh tune my tracker and wheeleder to summon Hyper Psychic Riser!"

**Hyper Psychic Riser: Lv 6, EARTH, ATK 2000**

"But den i tune it to me Psychic Commander! And i synchro summon me Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

**Hyper Psychic Blaster: Lv 9, EARTH, ATK 3000**

"I play a face down and end me turn!"

**_Turn change: Caius_**

I step forward. "I'm steppin up first! My draw!"

I look at my hand immediately, and see two cards i can use to summon Beelze. Perfect

"I Start by summoning D/D Savant Kepler! And when i summon him i can search my Dark Contract with the Swamp King from my deck!"

**D/D Savant Kepler: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 0**

"Now i activate my contract and use it to fuse Kepler with the Lamia in my hand! I fusion summon D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc!"

**D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2800**

"Now i use the effect of Lamia to trade in my contract and summon her from the grave, but she's banished if she leaves the field!"

**D/D Lamia: Lv 1, DARK, DEF 1900**

"Now! Tune my D'arc, Lamia! Let's take it to these suckers! Rise up from the depths of nothing! Overcome the enemy and vanquish light!"

I hold my arm up. My mark glowing crimson again.

"Synchro Summon Level 8! Corrupt them! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

With that i think we're good... "I set two cards and end my turn!"

**_Turn Change: Jon_**

"Let's take it up a notch! I'mmeh play the same way my buddy did, i summon commander, Wheeleder and Tracker, then my Hyper Psychic Riser by synchro!"

**Psychic Commander: Lv 3, EARTH, ATK 1400**

**Psychic Tracker: Lv 3, EARTH, ATK 1600**

**Psychic Wheeleder: Lv 3, EARTH, DEF 0**

**Hyper Psychic Riser: Lv 6, EARTH, ATK 2000**

"Now i'mmeh play dis here, Polymerization! I fuse my Riser and Commander to summon Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

**Ultimate Axon Kicker: Lv 10, Light, ATK 2900 **

"Now i end my turn with 2 face downs!"

**_Turn Change: Aeon_**

"My draw... I start with this! I summon my Cyber Dragon Core! And my spell machine duplication lets me summon two monsters with the same name from my deck since its ATK is 500 or below!"

I recognise this play style. Cyber Dragon Core becomes a Cyber Dragon on the field.

**Cyber Dragon Core: Lv 2, LIGHT, ATK 400**

**Cyber Dragon: Lv 5, LIGHT, ATK 2100**

**Cyber Dragon: Lv 5, LIGHT, ATK 2100**

"Next since i control a level 5 monster, i summon the tuner monster Cyber Circuit Dragon from my hand!"

**Cyber Circuit Dragon: Lv 1, LIGHT, ATK 0**

A tuner? That doesn't make sense... The Cyber Style is fusion based...

"Hold up Aeon! I play my trap!" Our foes cry in unison. "Psychic Rejuvination! We gain 1000 for each of our two psychic monsters! And since there's two and two that there's 4000 points!"

**_Jon + Fitz LP +4000 = 12000_**

Aeon looks creepy right now...

"That means nothing!" he yells. "I tune Circuit to Core and Cyber Dragon!"

A level 8... Void Ogre?...

"From the depths of nothing wrap your skeletal form in darkness and become my servant! I call upon the true horror of the void! Synchro Summon Level 8! Come! Void Ogre Dragon!"

**Void Ogre Dragon: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

His arm starts glowing again, he really is the right eye of the dragon...

"Next i equip my dragon with mist body to render it battle indestructible! Then i set a card and end my turn!"

**_Turn Change: Fitz_**

"Draw! An' let's crack it up! I play me Psychic Blade! By cutting off 2000 of our life points my monster gets that much boosted! And guess what, i have one for my partner too!"

**Jon + Fitz LP – 4000 = 8000**

**Hyper Psychic Blaster ATK + 2000 = 5000**

**Ultimate Axon Kicker ATK + 2000 = 4900**

"Wit that i attack your Beelze wit my Blaster!"

**_Aeon + Caius LP – 2000 = 6000_**

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ATK + 2000 = 5000**

"Wha?..." He looks confused. Good.

"Beelze can't be destroyed by battle or card effects, but any damage i take involving her or your card effects is added to her ATK."

The fool looks worried for a moment. "Then i'll deal ya more damage by attacking Void Ogre Dragon!"

I laugh. "Not with this! My Magic Cylinder trap card!"

**Jon + Fitz LP – 4900 = 3100**

"Damnit... I end my turn"

**_Turn Change: Caius_**

Something isn't right... i can feel the dragon pulsing in my head... I glance at Aeon, he seems unfocused too... I am... blacking out...

**_[3_****_rd_****_ person perspective]_**

Caius then stood still, as did Aeon. The two starting to talk in unison.

_"__Draw! Now you will face the eyes of the dragon and fear our power... Across the void of time and space the dragon can reach to nothingness! We overlay our two level 8 DARK synchro dragons!"_

"The hell is with these two Fitz?!"

_"__We construct the overlay network and call forth the true sight of the crimson dragon! Call upon the very void that corrupts the enemy to serve for ourselves! The Heretics and Non-Believers crumble before the darkness in our God! XYZ SUMMON! Unite the Void and Darkness! Dark Dragon Crimson XYZ!"_

**Dark Dragon Crimson XYZ: Rnk 8, DARK, ATK 0**

"What is this? it is powerless.. Just in case... I play my trap gravity bind! Level 4 and higher monsters cannot attack!" Jon yells. To no reply, other than...

_"__Now! Our God has the ability to cut in half the attacking power of every monster on the opponent's field, and gain the lost power for itself by removing one overlay unit!"_

**Ultimate Axon Kicker ATK / 2 = 2450**

**Hyper Psychic Blaster ATK / 2 = 2500**

**Dark Dragon Crimson XYZ ATK - 4950, OLU -1 = 1**

_"__But why stop there?! We use the other unit as well!"_

**Ultimate Axon Kicker ATK / 2 = 1225**

**Hyper Psychic Blaster ATK / 2 = 1250**

**Dark Dragon Crimson XYZ ATK - 7425, ORU -1 = 0**

_"__Witness our God as he tears you apart! Dark Dragon Crimson XYZ attacks your Axon Kicker! Diabolic Void Wave!"_

**_Jon + Fitz LP – 6200 = 0_**

**_Aeon + Caius win._**

The air explodes as the duel ends, as the smoke clears Aeon and Caius are laying passed out on the ground, Jon and Fitz are completely gone, cloaked figures emerge from the alleyways and pick up the two, carrying them off, and overlooking the situation from said shadows, stands Rex Godwin, with a dark look in his eyes.

"Make sure the two are secure" He says, glancing around. "And make sure no one follows.."

In a matter of moments, the scene is clear. No signs of the duel or the combatants.

However, to anyone there as the two are carried off, there is a feeling in the air, a whisper of a voice...

**_"_****_The eyes of the dragon are open, the eyes are not the windows, they are the doors, beware what may enter there, and beware what may escape"_**


	6. Chapter 6, Garbage Day, The Cup Begins

**GARBAGE DAY**

**[Aeon Perspective]**

I wake up in some kind of cell... no... a waiting room. Waiting for what?... I look around and see a screen on the wall, on the screen is the logo for the fortune cup... Did i sleep all the way up to it?.. It was days away when i duelled with those grunts from Sayer...

I hear a groan and look over, Caius is on a couch across from me, waking up and rubbing his head.

"Where the hell am i?..." he asks.

"Ain't got a bloody clue." I tell him

"Why where else but the opening ceremony for the fortune cup" A voice says from the doorway. Godwin is standing there, Caius and I are immediately on our feet.

"The hell..." Caius puts bluntly. As confused as i am.

Godwin nods. "You have been asleep for two days. This afternoon the tournament will begin, it seems you have awoken just in time."

Seems fishy.

"If you two would please get your decks and follow me, you are required for the opening duels" Godwin always seems calm... suspicious if you ask me.

I glance at Caius who seems really out of it, then get ready for whatever's in store, my deck is still in my duel disk. Good.

"Welcome, both of you" He says, not facing us as he leads us out to the other duelists. "To the start of the Fortune Cup"

So, I'm up in the first duel. Me verse Caius, he seems pretty out of it so it should be an easy win. We stand facing each other and he holds his duel disk ready.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START**

**_Caius vs Aeon_**

Caius opts to go first.

"Draw.. I play my spell... Dark Contract with the Gate... Search my Swirl Slime and use it to fuse with Laplace in my hand... I summon Flame King Ghengis"

**D/D/D Flame King Ghengis: Lv 6, FIRE, ATK 2000**

"I then play two face downs and end..."

**_Turn Change, Aeon_**

I draw my card and roll my eyes. This is already over.

"From my hand i play the spell power bond! I fuse the Cyber Dragon in my hand with Zwei and Proto. Come forth my Chimeratech rampage dragon! Thanks to power bond its ATK is doubled!"

**Chimeratech Rampage Dragon: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 4200 (2100)**

Caius shows a genuine emotion for the first time since waking, an oddly familiar look of fear. Come to think of it, this whole situation has Deja Vu.

"Rampage's effect will destroy spell or trap cards on the field up to the number of monsters used as material, all three cards in your backrow!"

Caius mutters the name of each as they are eliminated. "Dark Contract with the Gate... Dark Contract with the Witch... Mirror Force..."

I shake my head, Deja Vu is a bitch for headaches.

"Now by sending two light machines from deck to grave i can give Rampu- Rampage another 2 attacks!"

My brain wanted to say Rampuggy for a moment... weird.

"I send two Cyber Dragon Drei, and i have my Rampage attack Ghengis!"

**_Caius LP -2200 = 5800_**

"Now Rampage! Attack! Double Rampage Blast!"

**_Caius LP -4200 =1600  
Caius LP -4200 = 0_**

**_Aeon Wins_**

That was... Easy. Almost unsatisfying.

Oh well. I turn and walk off, Caius heads the other way, a hand almost clamped over his left eye. Something about that guy is too familiar. I hate it. I hate him... I think...

Next duel is against some chick named Rose, Caius is off to duel in the first round loser's bracket. Godwin decided to set it up so that there would be another chance for the losers to get a shot at the final.

Apparently, the losers of the first round get put in a pool and, paired off, and 2 pairs are picked, they duel, the winner of those duel, and there is a winner of the round 1 losers bracket.

As for the third pair, they duel and the winner advances to the next loser's bracket.

Then, after this round, there will be 3 losers and the winner of the odd pair. They get pooled and paired, and the winner of that loser's bracket goes up against the winner of the first loser's bracket. The winner will be put into the randomisation for the semi final. So at that point there will be 4 competitors for the semi final, which evens out the pairings, seeing as how this tournament started with 12.

Complicated, but the math checks out. I stand to face my next opponent, i plan on giving her the same quick beatdown I gave Caius. It'll depend on her deck how quickly that happens.

I look at my opponent for the first time and... she's winking at me. Cheeky little...

"Heya cutie! Let's make this a fun duel shall we?!"

Yup. She's getting Binbag'd. Binbag?... What?...

"Cut the crap and get ready to duel"

"You got it!"

"Duel!"

**DUEL START**

**_Aeon VS Rose_**

"By all means" She says. "After you"

So be it.

"Draw! I start off with my Cyber Dragon Core, This will allow me to yank a Cyber spell or trap from my deck and add it to my hand. I choose the spell, Cyber Langshwert**_*_**, and i equip it to my Core, which makes it a level 5 monster with an original Attack of 2100"

(**_*_**Langshwert = Longsword)

**Cyber Dragon Core: Lv 5 (2), LIGHT, ATK 2100 (400)**

"Then i play two face downs and end my turn."

**_Turn Change: Rose_**

"Draw! And i am gonna start with the spell polymerization! From my hand i fuse together Ojamas Yellow and Green! I summon Ojama Knight in attack mode!"

**Ojama Knight: Lv 6, LIGHT, ATK 0**

"Ojama Knight locks out two of your monster zones! Next up i play a field spell! Ojama Country! Whilst this lil ticket is in play the Attack and Defense of every monster is switched about, so long as i control an Ojama"

**Ojama Knight ATK - 2500**

**Cyber Dragon Core - 1500**

"Now my Ojama Knight attacks!"

Pathetic. "I play a Quick-Play spell! Limiter Removal! This doubles my monster's ATK until the end phase, then it's destroyed!"

**Cyber Dragon Core ATK - 3000**

"Ain't enough cutie! I play the ability of Honest from my hand, i discard it and my monster gains your monster's attack!"

**Ojama Knight ATK +3000 =5500**

**_Aeon LP -2500 = 5500_**

"Tsk... Lucky Draw"

"Yup!" She responds. Oh so chipper.

"What now?"

"I'm outta cards. Your move."

**Ojama Knight ATK - 2500**

**_Turn Change: Aeon_**

I glance at my hand, Cyber Dragon, Super Strident Blaze and Power Bond. My face down is Cyber Repair Plant... I get a cyber dragon, i win.

"Then I Draw!" Perfect.

"I Play the spell! Cyber Revsystem! This calls a Cyber Dragon from my hand or grave, and core counts as Cyber Dragon on the field or in the grave so i'm bringin it back!"

**Cyber Dragon Core: Lv 2, LIGHT, ATK 1500 (400)**

"Hol' on up there a moment for my trap Ojama Duo! This dumps two Ojama Tokens on your field so you're gettin no more summons today Aeon!"

**Ojama Token: Lv 2, LIGHT, DEF 0 (1000)**

**Ojama Token: Lv 2, LIGHT, DEF 0 (1000)**

This is nothing. "I play my spell, Power Bond. This will Fuse the Cyber Dragon Core on my field with Cyber Dragon in my hand! Rise up Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!"

**Chimeratech Rampage Dragon: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 4200 (2100) - 1600**

She laughs. "Your dragon's lookin a bit peaky, forget about my Ojama Country?"

My turn to laugh. "Not at all, that's why my Dragon's ability destroys it"

She pales.

**Ojama Knight ATK - 0**

**Ojama Token DEF - 1000**

**Ojama Token DEF - 1000**

**Chimeratech Rampage Dragon ATK - 4200**

"Now by merely sending Cyber Dragon and Cyber Circuit Dragon, both light machine type monsters from my deck to the grave, Chimeratech gains two more attacks. Alas it'll only need two"

She takes a step back. "Aww cmon Rampage... You wouldn't hurt me would ya... Lil ol' Rosie?..."

This is gonna feel great, I'm really feeling the rush of this duel for once... Fun. "Rampage! Binbag OTK!"

**_Rose LP -4200 =3800_**

**_Rose LP -4200 =0_**

**_Aeon Wins_**

She looks confused more than upset. I opt to offer a handshake. She just stammers a word as she accepts.

"B- B-... Binbag?"

* * *

A/N. The next few chapters will be covering the Fortune cup. So there is likely to be a few fast paced duels, multiple in a chapter, and any duels from the show are just gonna be skipped over.

~Prince


	7. Chapter 7, The Demon Duelist

**DEMON DUELIST**

**_[Caius Perspective]_**

I lost... To Aeon... What... I make my way back to the waiting room, and find out about the loser's bracket. Some time later... i find out i'm gonna duel some cosplayer called Randsborg... He lost to that Akiza chick. She walks in after her duel with him, grabs me by the collar and almost slams me into the wall.

"You!" She growls. I'm really not in the mood so i try to get out of her grip. "No. You're not getting away that easily! What the hell is wrong with you! You could have beaten that guy if you'd gotten your damn head in the game! I am not giving up the chance to duel you that easily!"

She slaps me. Hard. I put my hand to my cheek and for the first time since waking up my brain is able to focus. I stand up and look her in the eye. She's pissed.

"That is quite enough out of you Akiza. You heard about the loser's bracket right? Make it to the Semis and there's a chance I'll face you still"

She narrows her eyes. "You had better make sure you do! I'm going to duel you again one way or another, and i am going to win!"

I get up and walk to the door, hoping to get a bit of air whilst the second round goes on, i look back at her a moment. She's standing there, seething.

"Thank you Akiza. I needed that."

She looks taken aback; I leave, heading out to the edge of the field to watch as two flying duel runners collide in midair, sending some kind of wheel spike straight at the main tower... I turn around and wait in the corridor for my duel.

* * *

I walk up to the duel field. Seeing the Knight after his humiliation at the hands of Akiza, and i listen closely to the announcer.

"...and here we are! The First duel of the Loser's Bracket! The defeated knight Sir Gill Randsborg versus the Demon Duelist Caius Yamigetsu!"

Demon Duelist? Not bad... Could be better though.

"Ah thou art a demon! I shall vanquish thee for thou art the darkest creature of night!" Yeah that voice is already pissing me off. He's butchering Shakespeare.

"You couldn't beat a witch, you can't beat a demon" I say calmly.

"Alas thou art also in the loser's bracket? Surely thy bark is worse than thy bite!"

"Yeah shut up. Let's go."

"DUEL!"

**DUEL START: Caius vs Gill**

"I shall be taking the first turn ye foul denizen of Hades, Draw! And i shall summon my Masked Knight Level the Third!"

**Masked Knight LV3: Lv 3, EARTH, ATK 1500**

"Next my Knight's ability most special! I shall be dealing thee 400 points of damage!"

**_Caius LP -400 =7600_**

"Hold up Dud Knight, i play the effect of a monster in my hand! D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas! When i take effect damage, i special summon it and regain the damage taken! Come forth o' Dark King!"

**D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2600**

**_Caius LP +400 =8000_**

"A King? Thou truly art a demon! Thou hast bewitched one of History's greatest kings! Alas such a stratagem is nothing to me! I play my spell! Level Up!"

"You can trade in Masked Knight 3 for Masked Knight some other level? I assume 5"

"That is correct Demon! Come forth! Masked Knight Level the Fifth!"

**Masked Knight LV5: Lv 5, EARTH, ATK 2300**

"The points you gained shall be damaged again! For my Masked Knight's ability most special shall shear off 1000 points from your life!"

I smirk and wait, nothing happens.

"What? What is this trickery! Thou should have lost thy life points!"

"Not with Leonidas on my field, When he's in play i don't take damage by effects!"

"Witchcraft!"

"Strategy. One that seems superior to yours"

"Then i shall play one card face down and end my turn!"

**_Turn Change: Caius_**

Thanks for the monster dipshit... "I Draw! And i'll kick off with my Dark Contract with the Gate! This spell would deal me 1000 damage in each of my standby phases. But of course with a monster like Leonidas..."

I smirk.

"But don't worry, Leo will be gone soon. Because once a turn it lets me add a D/D monster from deck to hand! Contract Call! I will grab my D/D Lamia! And i summon... D/D Kepler! This lil guy lets me add a Dark Contract from deck to hand when he's summoned!"

**D/D Savant Kepler:** **Lv 1, DARK, ATK 0**

"I'll be grabbing a Dark Contract with the Swamp King! And i activate it! Next i use the effect of Lamia, by sending a D/D or Dark Contract from my hand or field to the grave i summon her, so i will be exchanging my contract with the gate!"

**D/D Lamia: Lv 1, DARK, DEF 1900**

"Now i use the effect of my contract with the swamp king! I fuse together my Kepler and the D/D Necro Slime in my hand! Come on out my D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc!"

**D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2800**

"Next i use the effect of D/D Savant Galilei from my hand! By Discarding it i return a D/D or Dark Contract i control to the hand! I call back my Contract with the Swamp King! And i'll follow up with the effect of Necro Slime! I banish it with Galilei from my grave to fusion summon Genghis!"

**D/D/D Flame King Genghis: Lv 6, FIRE, ATK 2000**

"What is this foul madness! Thou hast bewitched another King and a Queen? Such is Heresy!"

"Cut the crap you cosplaying creep. This is the second duel where you introduced Shakespeare to a shredder. I tune Lamia to D'Arc! And i synchro summon a little friend of mine! D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried! But it doesn't stop there, if i special summon a D/D whilst Genghis is on the field, i can call up one from the grave! So come straight back D'Arc!

**D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2800**

**D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 2800**

I smile as my three kings stare down the failed Knight.

"Next i shall play two cards from my hand. Dark Contract with the Swamp King, and a face down card! I attack your knight with Leonidas!"

"Alas your monsters shall fall to my trap card! The Holiest Barrier! Mirror Force!"

"My Siegfried's ability activates therein! He negates the effect of a spell or trap until the next standby phase, unfortunately mirror force being a normal trap doesn't stick around that long!"

**_Gill LP -300 =7700_**

"Follow it up! Attack D'Arc!"

**_Gill LP -2800 =4900_**

"Now you Siegfried!"

**_Gill LP -2800 =2100_**

"You... Killed my... Monster..." His mock accent seems to waver for a moment. "But thou shalt not crush my spirit unholy creature!"

"Whatever. Your move Randsborg"

**_Turn Change: Gill_**

"I shall draw and play my spell! Reborn the monster! I call back my Masked Knight Level the Fifth!"

**Masked Knight LV5: Lv 5, EARTH, ATK 2300**

"I know of thy Leonidas' effect so i shall not try to damage thee. Instead another spell, Level-Up!"

Another one...

"I shall promote my Masked Knight Level the Fifth to Masked Knight Level the Seventh!"

**Masked Knight LV7: Lv 7, EARTH, ATK 2900**

"And now i shall be attacking your Leonidas! Go my mighty Knight! For Valour! Bid his monster farewell that we may have another chance to defeat the Witch of the Black Rose!"

"Yeah no, I won't allow that..."

**_Caius LP -300 = 7700_**

"Alas thou shall still be damaged by thine own contracts and my Knight's ability most special and potent! It shall inflict 1500 points of direct damage! Without your Leonidas you have no hopes!"

**_Caius LP +1500 =9200_**

"What is this foul trickery!?"

"D'Arc's ability. Whilst she blesses my field, any effect damage i take increases my life instead!"

"Then i shall play my spell card! Raigeki!"

"Siegfried will negate that!"

"Then another spell! Masked Knight's Sword! I shall vanquish all the monsters on your field since i control my mighty Knight the seventh! Your pesky Siegfried shall crumble!"

**_Turn Change: Caius_**

"Draw!"

"And now your own contract shall cause thee wounds..."

"Bingo!"

**_Caius LP -1000 =8200_**

"But why suffer at one thousand? I play my face down quick-play spell! Emergency Provisions. I trade in my contract to restore a thousand life points!"

**_Caius LP +1000 =9200_**

"You have but a single card in your hand! You require nothing short of a miracle!" My god this guy is pompous.

"And this card will grant that miracle! The spell card Ancient Leaf! When i have 9000 or more life points i can pay 2000 to draw 2 cards!"

**_Caius LP -2000 =7200_**

"Ancient sorcery shall not help you in this duel foul creature!"

"Oh but it shall Gill. I play the first of the two cards i drew! Foolish Burial! I send a monster from the deck to the grave! And next i play the second part of this combo! Monster Reborn! I revive the monster i just sent to my grave! Come on up! D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace!"

**D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace: Lv 10, DARK, ATK 0**

"Thy creature is as weak as you! Why go to such lengths to summon it?"

"My monster's power is in its ability 'most special', As you shall witness now! Attack his monster Laplace! Use your ability!"

"Ability?"

"My Laplace's Attack points can become double the original attack of your monster! Destiny Mirror!"

**D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace ATK - 5800**

"What?! No! I can't lose this chance man... I can't lose to you!.."

Ah he gave up on the accent again. Good. "Lay waste to our adversary and his knight! Fateful Bombardment!"

**_Gill LP -2900 =0_**

**_Caius Wins_**

"And in some twist of fate the Demon Duelist is back in with a chance at the final! With this shocking defeat of the Knight Sir Randsborg, Caius Yamigetsu advances in the Loser's bracket!"

I turn and leave smirking before the knight can respond. Waiting to see who i'm going to face in the next round of the Loser's bracket.

Alas, nothing. Turns out the pair deciding my opponent drew. The green haired girl and some weirdo who has some degree in hypnosis or something. So Godwin decided since i was the only one out of us who actually won they would put me straight into the semi's. So I'm now sat watching Akiza's duel with the weird Koda guy.

He's getting into her head... and she won...

She's in the semi-final... Along with Yusei... me... and Aeon...

This ought to be good.

* * *

A/N Yeah that's happening. But of course things will be different... who knows who's dueling who... See Y'all next time.

~Prince


	8. Chapter 8, Semi-Final Smackdown Part I

**SEMI-FINAL SMACKDOWN PART 1**

**_[Aeon Perspective]_**

The results are in and have been randomized. I am gonna be facing against Yusei Fudo in the Semi Finals. Godwin managed to get my runner off of Sayer somehow, but I'm not gonna complain. So long as i get my Burning Rose back I'm fine.

Burning Rose is a sleek, black runner adorned with red accents. I've had her for about for about five months now, but it feels like a lifetime now. Either way, i got her back just in time to duel against Yusei. I won't be able to beat him down with my Rampage OTK, but I will be able to use those...

I roll up to the start line and ready up, Yusei pulls up alongside, looks at me, and shakes his head.

"Your strategy is really aggressive. Let's put our all into this duel"

"You really haven't seen aggressive. I'll show you the power of my turbo deck"

The announcer yells out from the booth. "Activating Speed World! Turbo Duel! Accelerate!"

**TURBO DUEL START: Yusei vs Aeon**

I rev up and blast forward, but barely get to the corner before Yusei.

"I'm taking the first turn Yusei! Draw!"

A quick scan of my hand and i know this duel isn't gonna be like my others.

"I summon out my Cyber Dragon Drei, his ability bumping him up to level 5 upon his summon!"

**Cyber Dragon Drei: Lv 5 (4), LIGHT, ATK 1800**

"Next I use the effect of Cyber Circuit Dragon to summon it now!"

**Cyber Circuit Dragon: Lv 1, LIGHT, ATK 0**

I catch wind of what the announcer is yelling to the crowd and smirk.

"Looks like Aeon is setting up a hefty defence, but the cyber style is well known for being a fusion manoeuvre, not particularly good in a turbo duel! So unless Aeon can pick up the pace he's gonna be-"

I have to interrupt there.

"I tune Cyber Circuit Dragon to Cyber Dragon Drei! Synchro Summon Level 6! Howl! Cyber Jagdhund!"

**Cyber Jagdhund: Lv 6, LIGHT, ATK 2500**

The announcer is silent for a moment before... "What is this?! Cyber Synchros! Aeon is bringing the Classic Style up to speed!"

Yusei says nothing, but seems to tense up slightly, I think he was banking on me not using Synchro monsters against him.

"Next i play a face down and pass the turn Yusei!"

**_Turn Change: Yusei_**

**_Sp-Counters: (A:1) (Y:1)_**

"I Draw! I play a monster in face down defence mode! Then i set two cards and pass my turn!"

**_Turn Change: Aeon_**

**_Sp-Counters: (A:2) (Y:2)_**

"Draw! At the start of my standby phase I play a trap! Cyber Network! Whilst i control a Cyber Dragon, once a turn, i can banish a light machine from my deck. I do so now since Jagdhund counts as a Cyber Dragon on the field! I banish Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

"Then I play the speed spell Angel Baton! I draw two but send one card from the hand to the grave!"

I look through my hand, had to blow off a Cyber Dragon for that spell, but i have High Speed Crash, Speed Fusion, and Cyber Eltanin in my hand... maybe... Yes!

For now let's keep his field few of monsters.

"Jagdhund! Attack his monster!"

"My monster is Shield Wing! Twice a turn it's protected from battle destruction!"

"But Jagdhund does piercing damage so you still get slammed!"

**_Yusei LP -1600 =6400_**

"Your move Yusei!"

**_Turn Change: Yusei_**

**_Sp-Counters: (A:3) (Y:3)_**

"First up! I play Angel Baton! I draw two and get rid of one, Then summon Junk Synchron! And i use his effect to summon up the Speed Warrior i discarded to the grave!"

**Junk Synchron: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1300**

**Speed Warrior: Lv 2, WIND, ATK 900**

"Now since i normal summoned this turn, i can special summon Turbo Booster from my hand!"

**Turbo Booster: Lv 1, EARTH, ATK 0**

"Now, my speed spell, tune up 1 2 3, i roll a dice... "

_**Dice Result: 4**_

"And that makes Junk Synchron 2 levels higher! Let's rev it up! Clustering hopes become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight! Stardust Dragon!"

**Stardust Dragon: Lv 8, WIND, ATK 2500**

"And just like that Yusei has summoned out his ace monster!" The announcer calls.

"Next up my speed spell, Silver Contrails! This boosts Stardust by 1000 at the cost of one speed counter!"

**_Sp-Counters: (Y:2)_**

**Stardust Dragon ATK +1000 =3500**

"Attack Stardust! Cosmic Flare!"

"I play the effect of Cyber Network! And i banish a Cyber Dragon Drei! In doing so its effect triggers, protecting one Cyber Dragon on my field from destruction this turn! My Cyber Jagdhund!"

"But you still take all the damage! And with this trap! Synchro Strike! It increases by 500 for each of the 4 materials used to summon Stardust"

**Stardust Dragon ATK +4x5 (2000) =5500**

**_Aeon LP -3000 =5000_**

Nngh... "But at the end of this turn its attack points return to normal!"

"That's right now! Your move!"

**_Turn Change: Aeon_**

**_Sp-Counters: (A:4) (Y:2)_**

"I draw! And it's two turns on my network, when it reaches 3 it's sent to the grave! So i had best use its effect! I banish another Proto!"

I drew another Circuit, useful.

"I set a monster in defence and pass my turn!"

**_Turn Change: Yusei_**

**_Sp-Counters: (A:5) (Y:4)_**

"Draw! And i'm not holding back! I summon out my Tuningware!"

**Tuningware: Lv 1, LIGHT, ATK 100**

"Next my trap, call of the haunted! It will bring back Junk Synchron!"

**Junk Synchron: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1300**

"When used for a synchro, Tuningware can be treated as level 2! So i tune Junk Synchron and my level 2 Tuningware to summon out my Junk Warrior! Tuningware then lets be draw a card!"

**Junk Warrior: Lvl 5, DARK, ATK 2300**

"I play Cyber Network's effect! Banishing my final Drei, thus protecting my Jagdhund from your tricks!"

"Turn end Aeon, bring your best!"

**_Turn Change: Aeon_**

**_Sp-Counters: (A:6) (Y:5)_**

"Draw! I am gonna pick up the pace with this! Cyber Network will now activate, being sent to the graveyard! And when its sent to the grave i can summon as many of the banished monsters as i can, both Protos and Both Drei!"

**Proto-Cyber Dragon: Lv 3, LIGHT, ATK 1100**

**Proto-Cyber Dragon: Lv 3, LIGHT, ATK 1100**

**Cyber Dragon Drei: Lv 4, LIGHT, ATK 1800**

**Cyber Dragon Drei: Lv 4, LIGHT, ATK 1800**

"Now you're done Yusei! Without any face downs you're out of luck preventing me! I banish all machines on my field and grave to summon Cyber Eltanin!"

**Cyber Eltanin: Lv 10, LIGHT, ATK ?**

"What are its attack points?..."

"The number of banished monsters times 500, that's the 5 from my field the Drei and Circuit in my grave, and the Cyber Dragon in my grave i dropped earlier!"

**Cyber Eltanin ATK - 500x8 = 4000**

"Holy..."

"And Aeon has summoned a powerhouse to his field, but i don't think he's quite done yet!" The announcer chimes in.

"Damn straight! When i summon Eltanin all other monsters on the field are sent to the grave, and since it's not destruction you can't save them with Stardust's Victim's Sanctuary! To follow up, the speed spell Overboost! This gives me 4 extra speed counters! But i drop to one in the end phase"

**_Sp-Counters: (A:10)_**

"Now for my second speed spell! Cyber Infinity! When i have double your speed counters or more, the attack of one of my monsters is doubled until the end of the turn!"

**Cyber Eltanin ATK x2 =8000**

"Go Eltanin! Cyber Vengeance Stream!"

Cyber Vengeance Stream!"

**_Yusei LP -8000 =0_**

**_Aeon Wins_**

I pull up to the line, Yusei is looking at his stardust card with a tear in his eye. Pretty sappy.

"You crying over your loss Yusei?"

"I was supposed to win to keep this card..."

"Who says that?"

"Jack..."

"Well fuck em. I'll beat him up too. Keep your card Yusei."

I ride back to the garage and see Caius walking toward me with the Rose chick.

"Pretty good duel there Aeon, Eltanin is a sturdy card. But we both know Cyber Dragons aren't a synchro archetype. Wanna gimme an explanation?"

"Sayer gave me the cards..." I tell him, i feel like i can't lie to him about this.

"Makes sense... Probably wanted to poison your deck for your duel against the grunts..."

"Didn't work if he did... Be careful against Akiza, I'm sure you want a rematch."

"Damn right Aeon. I'm gonna turn this right around"

"I expect your best... Beat that chick and i'll see you in the finals. Speaking of Chicks why is she here?"

Caius shrugs. "Wanted to congratulate you, gonna let you two talk. Deuces"

He waves Idly and walks away leaving me along with Rose.

Son of a bitch.

A/N

For all of those who would say Yusei should have won for so and so reason, i offer a counter point.

Plot armour means nothing in a story where Yusei is not one of the main protagonists.

Cheers.

BTW I'm gonna make the finals a longer chapter than normal, so it might end up being a really quick duel against Akiza and a two part duel for the finals.

~Prince


	9. Chapter 9, Semi-Final Smackdown Part II

**PRICKED BY A ROSE, SEMI-FINALS & FINALS BEGIN**

**_[Caius Perspective]_**

I wake up in the waiting room, must have dozed off. I look at the time and realize I'm due on the duel field in minutes. So i start making my way over, i see Akiza waiting in the corridor, talking with Sayer. Sayer looks at me and narrows his eyes.

"Well look who it is... The reject"

I roll my eyes. "You're just sayin' that cos i escaped your psycho unit, Now if you don't mind i believe Akiza was a little eager for our rematch"

I give him what i know full well to be a cocky smirk and walk off to the field, i hear an irritated Akiza storming after me a few moments later, but by the time she reaches me I'm stood on the field.

"You have no right to speak to Sayer like that!" She yells at me.

"Akiza, this is about you and me, not that twat Sayer"

She turns red with anger, readies her duel disk and i know i've gotten to her.

"DUEL!"

**_DUEL START: Caius vs Akiza_**

She laughs manically and looks me dead in the eye. "I'm up first... Draw! I set a monster, along with a face down card, and end my turn!"

**_Turn Change: Caius_**

"Draw!" As i do, i feel my mark tingle and the feeling seems to mirror in my left eye... I look at my cards and a few memories trickle back about how to use them.

"Let's kick off with a bang as i play my spell, trade-in. I exchange a level 8 ragnarok for 2 more cards! Next i use Doom King Armageddon in my hand to set my left pendulum scale!"

**_P-Scale, Caius: 4,-_**

Akiza looks at me, confused. "Pendulum what?..."

"Next a little bit of fusion action! I play the effect of my Swirl Slime in my hand! This fuses it with the necro slime also in my hand! I fusion Summon my lil' Genghis!"

**D/D/D Flame King Genghis: Lv 6, FIRE, ATK 2000**

"To follow up, the effect of my Newton will bring swirl slime back to my hand at the mere cost of discarding it! Where i fuse it with my Necro Slime by banishing the two and using Necro Slime's effect! I summon my Oracle King D'Arc!"

**D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2800**

"Now what to do... i think i shall play another spell! My contract with the swamp king! I use it to fuse together the Swirl Slime and the Dragon King Pendragon in my hand! Come forth Beowulf!"

**D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

"Alright now the effects kick off! When i summon a D/D monster with Genghis on the field, he can revive another from my grave! Come back Ragnarok!"

**D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 2200**

"Next my Ragnarok's monster effect triggers! When it's normal or special summoned, i can target and resurrect another D/D in my grave, so i summon up pendragon!"

**D/D/D Dragon King Pendragon: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2600**

Akiza looks at me, blank, and i hear the announcer sum it all up pretty well.

"What on earth is this!? In a single turn Caius has summoned an Armada of high level monsters! It may well be all over for Akiza!"

"Now Akiza, I'm sorry we can't make this a longer duel, but this is it for you! I start by using Doomie's pendulum effect! It buffs a D/D Monster i control by 800 points! I make Beowulf that much stronger and use him to attack your face down!"

**D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf ATK +800 =3800**

I watch her card flip over and the card is Wall of Ivy, 1200 defence.

**_Akiza LP -2600 =5400_**

"What? Why did my life points drop?!"

"Beowulf has piercing battle damage as his effect, he also gives it to every other D/D on the field!"

She pales slightly, but holds her ground.

"Now go! Attack Pendragon!"

**_Akiza LP: -2600 =2800_**

Ah look. Exact damage.

"Go D'Arc! Abyss Stream!"

"I play my trap! Rose Summon Gate! When you declare a direct attack when my life points are less than half yours, all your monsters are banished! But you get to draw one card, if it's a monster you can summon it, if not it's sent to the grave"

Time slows for a moment... She outplayed me. Genuinely. Not a thing i could have done.

"You use a swarming deck Caius, you are easy to see through when you focus on such a primitive strategy!"

The feeling in my arm and eye amplify for a moment, I can almost feel my smirk forming, I guess this is me draw.

"I draw!" I glance at the card and immediately feel like a passenger in my own body.

**_[3Rd Person Perspective]_**

Caius tenses for a moment, his mark flaring to life, and an identical mark forming over his left eye. "I summon forth! My Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero G.O.D. Reiji!"

**Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero G.O.D. Reiji: Lv 10, DARK, ATK 0**

"A powerless monster Caius? Looks like your deck is as powerless this time as you are!"

Caius smiles darkly, Akiza seeing his now glowing eye and looking pale again. "Calm down my dear... Don't be as brainless as Sayer's lies would make you, you are one of us. Come to me after our duel and i will show you what i mean"

"What do you mean?... What's with your monster?..."

"Reiji! Attack! Use your divine ability! When he attacks directly when your life points are 4000 or lower, he gains attack equal to your life points! Zero Infinity Stream!"

**Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero G.O.D. Reiji ATK - 2800**

**_Akiza LP -2800 =0_**

**_Caius Wins._**

**_[Caius Perspective]_**

Akiza falls to her knees, in tears, as i walk toward her. I lean down and whisper into her ear.

"I'm sorry, i couldn't hold back, not an option if I'm gonna win this thing... But listen to what i said. Don't let Sayer poison your mind, you and your ability do not belong to him. Be your own person, I'll see you on the flip side"

I turn and walk off, the feeling in my arm and eye fading, whatever happened is wearing off. And apparently no one wants to admit they just saw some guy start glowing so...

"And Caius is our Finalist! Having clawed his way up from losing to Aeon in the first round, he is standing tall with a chance for a rematch! Who could have seen this coming?!"

Oh i wanna shoot him... I walk off toward the waiting room again as Sayer rushes past, i stop him by the arm and mutter to him before letting him go, some part of my brain, like a dream, telling me what to say to him.

"If you poison the rose, I'm coming for your neck Sayer. Trust the word of a Paladin"

He looks at me with a bit of hatred in his eyes and runs over to Akiza.

**_[Aeon's Perspective]_**

That son of a bitch did it... He beat his way back into the finals. That was a bit weird what happened against Akiza though... Beat her down before she knew what happened... She did plan against him though... That trap was definitely one way to knock up his strategies... Lucky draw saved him.

I walk up toward the duel field when the time comes, what Rose said after Caius left pretty fresh in my mind, she told me pretty bluntly that after the finals she's coming for a rematch... Weird girl. She seemed like she was gonna kill me when she did.

Caius is ready when i get there, a look of steely determination in his eye. Hope he came up with a counter for my strategies, like i have for him.

"Well Caius, i thought it was over for you when i beat ya... You actually made it back here"

"Ah cut the crap Aeon, you knew i was capable the whole time"

"Maybe, maybe... We gonna showdown? And you had best not hold back on that little trick of yours man"

"I don't know what you're talkin about.."

"Your Beelze! Come at me with all you have!"

I smile and he just readies his duel disk, staring me down like a hawk, i half expect his eye to start glowing again.

"Let's just get to it Aeon."

"DUEL!"

**DUEL START: Caius vs Aeon**

"I'm going to go first Aeon, and you want Beelze, I'll summon her! Draw! I begin with some swirl slime fusion action! I fuse my Swirl Slime with my Savant Galilei! Come forth D'Arc!"

**D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2800**

"And i follow up by summoning Lamia!"

**D/D Lamia: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 100**

"Now i tune her with D'Arc! Rise up from the great depths of nothing! Overcome the enemy and vanquish light! Synchro Summon Level 8! Corrupt them! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

I watch his arm start to glow with that familiar crimson light. But i'm ready for him this time.

"I set down two cards and my turn is done!"

**_Turn Change: Aeon_**

"Draw! And let's start this off right! Since you control a monster and i don't, i special summon Cyber Dragon!"

**Cyber Dragon: Lv 5, LIGHT, ATK 2100**

"Now i banish Cyber Dragon to summon Cyber Eltanin! 500 attack in exchange your Beelze gets sent to the grave!"

**Cyber Eltanin: Lv 10, LIGHT, ATK 500 (?)**

Caius looks as Beelze's hologram is dragged down into the graveyard, shocked. Then at me.

"I next play power bond and fuse together the other Cyber Dragon in my hand with my Proto-Cyber Dragon, also in my hand! I fusion summon Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!"

**Chimeratech Rampage Dragon: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 4200 (2100)**

"Now his effect will lay waste to your face down cards! You're out of luck! This wasn't gonna end any different from last time Caius!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

A/N:

Yep. Cutting a duel into parts. Mostly because the next chapter is gonna be a short one, so i wanna get some of this into it to add some content.

I wanna get some thoughts on an idea i've been thinking up for after i'm done with the dark signers, should i go straight on to the next Arc of this story, or have the boys take a little timeline hop over to a new fanfic, set in Zexal.

Lemme know in the reviews.

~Prince


	10. Chapter 10, Eyes in Conflict

**EYES IN CONFLICT, FORTUNE CUP FINAL**

**_[Caius Perspective]_**

Brief catch up, two face downs, Beelze in the grave, Aeon has Eltanin and is summoning Chimeratech.

"Now his effect will lay waste to your face down cards! You're out of luck! This wasn't gonna end any different from last time Caius!"

I smirk. I was ready, barely.

"I chain my trap! Call of the haunted! This returns Beelze to my field! And i chain on my other trap! Dark Contract with the Witch! I dump a D/D Monster to destroy your rampage dragon! So i'm swapping out Kepler!"

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

"You may destroy him! But his effect still destroys your traps!"

"I know! But the chain resolves in order so Beelze comes back before you destroy call of the haunted! When Call of the haunted is destroyed it destroys the monster it pulled back, but Beelze can't be destroyed by card effects!"

"So Beelze survives and Rampage is destroyed..."

"Bingo!"

Aeon scoffs. But he has one card in his hand and i know he's gonna take it like a charm.

"I go to main phase two. Wanna know the best part about this world Caius?" He says calmly, smirking. Guessing he's been talking to the dragon too.

"Why don't you tell me Aeon?..."

"Pot of Greed ain't banned. I activate Pot of Greed! God only knows what this does right?"

I roll my eyes. He seems weird in this duel. Almost laid back...

"Hmm... Set a card and end my turn, and Power bond hits me for damage..."

**_Aeon LP -2100 =5900_**

**_Turn Change: Caius_**

"Draw! I will admit that i didn't think about the ban-list differences, mostly because i don't remember the ban list, but that won't stop me!"

I get the feeling i'm gonna have to pull off a miracle here. I know that even with Beelze out, it's still Aeon, and true to form, my mark starts to tingle.

"I play the spell Allure of Darkness! I draw two and then banish a dark monster from my hand... I banish the D/D Cerberus i drew! Then i have Beelze attack Eltanin!"

**_Aeon LP -2500 =3400_**

"You're not doing too bad Caius..."

"Yeah, well let's see what you have, i end my turn!"

**_Turn Change: Aeon_**

"I Draw! And i summon Cyber Dragon with its effect, then i play my trap! Call of the Haunted! This calls back a Cyber Dragon from my grave"

**Cyber Dragon: Lv 5, LIGHT, ATK 2100**

**Cyber Dragon: Lv 5, LIGHT, ATK 2100**

"Now I summon this, the tuner monster Cyber Doppel Dragon! When I summon it when i control 2 or more Level 5 Machine monsters, i draw a card for every Cyber Dragon i control, and Doppel counts as one on the field so that's 3 Cyber Dragons, 3 Cards!"

**Cyber Doppel Dragon: Lv 3, LIGHT, ATK 0**

I get a weird feeling in my arm as he draws, like my mark is being called away, by him...

"Now i tune my Cyber Dragon and Cyber Doppel Dragon! From the Depths of Nothing wrap your skeletal form in darkness and become my servant! I call upon the true horror of the void! Synchro Summon Level 8! Come! Void Ogre Dragon!"

**Void Ogre Dragon: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

Immediately his mark starts glowing, I feel the crimson dragon's power stirring, almost tangible in the air.

"This will be the start of the end Caius, so let's go all out!"

He grins, and for a single moment i have a sharp pain in my head, memories starting to fill my head, the same look of shock and discomfort in Aeon's eyes... Aeon... How the hell did i forget this guy?... Cyber Binbag OTK... That's always been his way. Holy shit...

I straighten myself and look at him.

"Aeon... Did you just..."

"Remember our time in our world? Yeah..."

He looks at me, his right eye glowing with his mark, and a tingle in my own like something has just clicked. I remember a lot more than him in that moment, everything that happened so far, the show up til Yusei's duel with Jack in the fortune cup final, and exactly how i'm going to beat Aeon.

I get the feeling it's not all back, but there don't seem to be any gaps...

"Bring it Aeon! I'll break you down like old times!"

"So be it! When i control a Level 5 monster i can summon Cyber Circuit Dragon from my hand! Next i play the effect of the monster in my hand!"

**Cyber Circuit Dragon: Lv 1, LIGHT, DEF 2100**

I have a weird urge to look at the card in my hand properly for the first time, i don't know this card.

"Diabolic Maiden summons herself from the hand or grave once per duel!"

**Diabolic Maiden: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 0**

No fuckin way... that's the card in my hand...

"Then i use Circuit and Maiden and DOUBLE TUNE my Void Dragon! This is the evolution of the dragon!"

I look around, wisps of crimson energy surrounding us as he synchro summons, it's different, Void Ogre seems to open its jaw and swallow the two tuners, then the Dragon's body shatters in the green rings of a synchro summon... revealing the new form.

"This will become the next evolution of my servant! My Cybernetic Soul merged with the might of the Paladins of the Dragon! Synchro Summon Level 10! The right eye opens and reveals... Infernal Void Dragon!"

A black dragon takes to the air, smaller than Void Ogre, and a lot more elegant... But powerful, and over its right eye... Aeon's mark...

**Infernal Void Dragon: Lv 10, DARK, ATK 3500**

Good luck covering this one up Godwin...

"Show me your power Caius! Play the spell Limiter Removal and I end my turn! Destroying my Cyber Dragon, but Void Dragon isn't a machine so it remains!"

**_Turn Change: Caius_**

"Draw! And i play the card i drew! Monster Reborn! This calls Kepler from the graveyard!"

**D/D Savant Kepler: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 0**

"His effect grabs a Dark Contract from my deck! I choose my Dark Contract with the gate! Then i play the effect of Diabolic Maiden! I summon it from my hand!"

**Diabolic Maiden: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 0**

"Now i tune Maiden with Kepler and Beelze!"

Aeon laughs like a looney, a laugh i've not seen on him since high school...

"Yes Caius! Do it!"

I roll my eyes, Beelze using her two dragon heads to swallow Kepler and Maiden... The body shattering into the green rings...

"This will become the next evolution of my servant! My Demonic Soul merged with the might of the Paladins and the Dragon! Synchro Summon Level 10! The left eye opens and reveals... Infernal Maiden Beelze!"

Beelze stands, twice my height, human form. Like the human bit between Beelze's head was freed... It's a thing, look it up. Her red hair flows in a nonexistent breeze, weirdly reminding me of Akiza.

**Infernal Maiden Beelze: Lv 10, DARK, ATK 3500**

The crimson wisps gather in the middle of the field, the crimson dragon forming in its fullest, and taking to the air with a roar that sends shivers down my spine. I hear myself mutter something without really wanting to.

"Take flight now Ultimaya Tzolkin..."

"So it begins... Let's do this Caius"

"Let's... Using my maiden i attack your dragon!"

"My Dragon halves the attack of any monster it battles whilst i have no cards in my hand! So Beelze can say goodnight!"

"Wrong! Beelze cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected by card effects! She is an evolution of Beelze and is more powerful!"

"Fuck you..."

"Please don't, I'm straight, you know that"

We both start laughing as his monster is destroyed, near uncontrollably as the announcer says some shit about Aeon being in a tough spot. But after a neck minute we calm down. I then bow mockingly.

"Turn end Aeon, Show me your counter strategy!"

I glance up at the Crimson dragon, circling Godwin's tower.

**_Turn Change: Aeon_**

"Draw! I play my spell card! Crimson God's Reset! We both return all cards to our decks, all in the grave, banished and field, and draw until we have 4 cards. However all Extra deck monsters get banished instead of being returned! Then the life points of whoever has less become the same as the one with more!"

**_Aeon LP -8000_**

"And these will become the stepping stone to my victory! I play the spell power bond! I fusion summon, Cyber Absolute Dragon by fusing together all three cyber dragons in my hand!"

**Cyber Absolute Dragon: Lv 10, LIGHT, ATK 0**

"It has an original attack of zero but it does gain the combined ATK of its materials!"

**Cyber Absolute Dragon ATK - 2100x3 =6300**

"Now attack Absolute Dragon! Limitless Envoy!"

**_Caius LP -6300 =1700_**

I smirk and look him in the eye.

"This is near over for you my friend."

He scoffs. "Prove me wrong". Then in a fairly okay impression of Kaiba he says. "Draw your last pathetic card Yugi!"

**_Turn Change: Caius_**

I can't resist responding in kind. "My Deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba... But it does contain... The unstoppable Exodia!"

I draw my card. "Draw! I play two contracts! The gate and the swamp king! And I'm taking control of this duel starting now!"

Aeon genuinely pales slightly. "You're not gonna.."

"Using Scale 4 Doom King Armageddon, and Scale 8 Proud Ogre, I set my pendulum scale!"

**_P-Scale, Caius: 4,8_**

"Now i can summon monsters at level 5, 6 and 7 all together! I pendulum summon my D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser!"

**D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2800**

"Now Aeon, my Kaiser negates the effect of your monster, dropping its attack back down to nothing!"

**Cyber Absolute Dragon ATK -0**

"Now i play Kaiser's other effect! He trades in my contracts to gain two more attacks! And i follow up with the pendulum effects of Doom King and Proud Ogre in turn! Doom king boosts Kaiser by 800 Attack points, and Proud Ogre Shears off 500 of my life points to boost Kaiser by 500 attack!"

**D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser ATK +800 +500 =4100 ATK**

It's over. "Over, the same way as i had to learn in order to beat you! Kaiser! Use your first attack! Strike now!"

**_Aeon LP -4100 =3900_**

"Cyber Absolute Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle once a turn! And after it's attacked it lets me give it an attack boost equal to my current life points!"

**Cyber Absolute Dragon ATK - 3900**

"Attack number two Kaiser! Slay the dragon!"

**_Aeon LP -200 =3700_**

"And number three! Bring this final to a close under the watch of the great crimson dragon! Supreme King Vengeance!"

**_Aeon LP -4100 =0_**

**_Caius Wins_**

I walk over to Aeon, grinning, him grinning back.

"You still keep hold of that old binbag copycat move?..."

"I copied the one who used binbag the best buddy. Good game."

We shake hands and make our way off to the waiting room laughing as the announcer addresses the crowd. Our glowing marks fading to normal and the crimson dragon fading into energy.

"And in a shocking finale the fortune cup final is over! Fighting his way up from the Loser's bracket he stands here! Caius is the winner! And in what seems to be a glitch of the hologram system, that giant red dragon is gone. Pay it no heed duel fans. We have been assured by Director Godwin that it was simply a glitch... nothing more!"

I glance at Aeon when we get back to the waiting room, a few shocked duellists who stuck around to watch staring at us.

I hear a few rowdy fans yelling about what kind of bullshit i was pulling with the pendulum summon i did. Guess that can get a bit confusing. I do predict a few angry Aeon fans. But we can take care of that later...

A/N:

Yep. Finals, done. Don't worry i will be taking care of some "Plot Holes" regarding Riley and Yusei's other friends, the fate of the stardust card, and the like.

If any of ya wanna take a look at the custom cards, just put the names into duelingbook with customs on, and look for the ones made by user "DEUS-Yami".

And i know some people may wanna know if the 3rd Paladin Signer has been introduced / will be introduced at all. I am only saying they will be introduced / have been touched on.

~Prince


	11. Chapter 11, A Cup of Tea

**DISCUSSING THE APOCALYPSE (OVER A CUP OF TEA)**

**_[Caius Perspective]_**

I've been sat in the waiting room for a bit, talking with Aeon about everything that's happened when the other isn't around, and will happen, at least would in the original show. And we agree that something needs to be done to tie up loose ends.

I'm gonna go chat with Yusei, then with Godwin, hopefully before the duel with Jack.

Yusei is pretty easy to find, he's sat with his Yanagi, Tanner and the twins up in the stands. So i walk over to him and nod politely.

"Yusei, Aeon told me about your Stardust predicament, so i figured I'd offer my help in his place"

Yusei's eyes widen as i speak, he stands up and straight up hugs me.

"You're gonna get Jack to return my stardust permanently?..."

"Yeah, I am. We're Jailbird buddies, and I know the kind of person and pickle you're in. I'm also gonna get Riley and the lot freed."

His jaw drops slightly. "How did you...?"

"We can discuss it later Yusei, just sit back and watch the show" I nod again, ruffle the twins' hair, much to some confusion, and walk off toward Godwin's office.

* * *

I walk up to the office door and the guard stops me. I smirk and look him dead in the eye, remembering his name from the show, giving him a sassy remark before knocking him over the head with my duel disk.

"Hello Langley"

I then walk in just in time to hear: "Langley, would you show officer trudge the door?" And i can't resist.

"Is Langley the guy watching the door? Cos he's... Napping."

I chuckle as Trudge walks off with his tail between his legs. I turn to Godwin and Jack.

"Alright Godwin, I'm sure you have some idea of why I'm here so I'll say it for Jack's sake. I want you to release Yusei's friends immediately"

Godwin keeps his cool, like usual. "I'm sure i don't know what it is you're talking about, but Jack, perhaps you could give us a moment"

Jack shrugs and walks out. I sit down and look Godwin in the eye. "How's your brother Roman?"

His eyes narrow; we got him.

"And how exactly would you know about my brother?..."

"I know all about him. And you, and Kalin, Misty, Devac, your little plan, and i know how essential it is to make sure this reality clings to its path. So i'll not get involved until it's safe to, and i won't tell the signers anything, although me and Aeon are already well aware. I want you to know that if you don't meet my demands I'll be telling them and putting a stop to your plans immediately"

In a classic roleplay we'd call that a meta-gaming moment, i love it.

"So tell me Caius, perhaps over a cup of tea. Where are you from that would allow you to know so much?"

"We call it earth. And yes, a cup of tea would be nice"

A few minutes of chatting go by, he has a basic run down of where Aeon and I are from, and that we know what is going to happen, but i never say what will happen or how we know.

"I must say this is all very interesting, the crimson dragon calling upon more signers for when its five are in dire straits..."

I nod. And i smirk slightly.

"But of course i will be helping them, using my full knowledge, alas. I will be unable to tell the signers that i know. Perhaps the dark signers will get lucky."

"Perhaps, I suppose you'll want to get ready for your duel with Jack?"

"Indeed. And I'd be very grateful if you could remember what i asked."

"Very well, my hands are tied after all"

"But of course, Thanks for the tea Rex"

I walk out and look at the guard, still Langley, i see Jack waiting in the hall so i walk up to him too.

"I know about your deal with Yusei, so i want to take up the flag. When i win, Yusei gets to keep his stardust, win, and you get my Beelze to add to your collection"

He smirks at the mention of my dragon, I'm aware it's too good a chance for him to pass up. "Deal, in fact why not borrow Yusei's stardust, so i can get both at once when i win!"

I smirk. "Good idea, I'll go tell him"

I do so, and Yusei, though hesitantly, hands me his stardust card.

"Don't worry" I tell him. "I don't intend to hold back against him"

"Thank you Caius, you're doing a lot for me..."

"No problem Yusei, we're friends."

He smiles, i smile, and i walk away, Yusei seeming pretty pleased that his friends are now wandering Satellite free.

* * *

_Some time later..._

"So Aeon, you really think i should go through with it?..."

"Yeah! This is the anime world; you can abuse the infinite extra deck thing"

"Alright then. That's basically my whole side deck now in my extra deck..."

"And Caius"

"Yeah Aeon?"

"Give em hell buddy"

I walk down to the track, true to form, and Yusei's permission, I'm facing Jack in a turbo duel, on Yusei's runner.

"So you borrowed Yusei's piece of junk did ya Caius?"

Ah that familiar cockney accent... Jack pulls up beside me.

"Well I figured i should use Junk to beat Junk"

"Very funny brat" He doesn't laugh.

"Well i was told to give you hell so... Let's ride. I'll strike you down with Stardust and Beelze" I smirk.

"Let's ride!" We both yell.

A/N: Short chapter, mostly because i'm gonna pull out a few stops on the Jack Caius duel, and then ALL the stops for the chapter after.

Cheers guys!

~Prince


	12. Chapter 12, CvJ I Limitless Synchro

**CAIUS VS JACK PART 1: LIMITLESS SYNCHRO**

**_[Caius' Perspective]_**

"Let's ride!" We both yell.

The announcer speaks up. "And here it is folks! The Sultan of Speed, The Master of Faster, The King, Jack Atlas gets to throw down with our Demon Duelist Caius Yamigetsu!"

I smile, glancing at jack, revving my runner.

"Alright duel fans! Let's kick it off! Turbo duel! Accelerate!"

**_TURBO DUEL START: Caius VS Jack_**

I accelerate, but not too fast, i want to take the second turn, but Jack just blasts forward, taking the corner and drawing his card.

"Draw! A little slow off the start there Caius? I'm takin the first move! I summon out my Twin-Sword Marauder!"

**Twin-Sword Marauder: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1600**

"Next i play a face down and end my turn!"

**_Turn Change: Caius_**

**_Sp-Counters: (J=1) (C=1)_**

"Draw Jacky! Let's rock! I am gonna hit hard! I set my pendulum scale with Scale 1 Copernicus and Scale 10 Newton!"

**_P-Scale, Caius: 1,10_**

"Swing far Pendulum! Carve the Arc of infernal desire! My monsters are ready to swing into action!"

I smirk.

"I pendulum summon, D/D Proud Chevalier, D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse, and D/D Swirl Slime!"

**D/D Proud Chevalier: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 2000**

**D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2700**

**D/D Swirl Slime: Lv 2, DARK, ATK 200**

Jack looks at my field with a smirk. "Nice move there Caius, you summoned out 3 monsters at once"

"And i'm not done. I summon the D/D Lamia tuner monster!"

**D/D Lamia: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 100**

"So you're planning on a synchro summon huh?"

"Damn straight! Let's Rev it up! I tune together my Lamia with Swirl Slime! Form a trumpet of triumph over the enemy! I synchro summon level 3! Martial Metal Marcher!"

**Martial Metal Marcher: Lv 3, WIND, DEF 2200**

"When this guy is summoned i can call up a tuner from my grave by negating its effects, so return Lamia!"

**D/D Lamia: Lv 1, DARK, DEF 1900**

"Best part of this deal Jack, Martial Metal Marcher is a tuner monster!"

He looks stunned.

"A Synchro Tuner?!"

"Hell yeah! I tune my marcher with my Chevalier! Clustering Wishes will become a new shining star, become the light its path shines upon! Synchro Summon Level 8! Take Flight Stardust Dragon!"

**Stardust Dragon: Lv 8, WIND, ATK 2500**

"Since Stardust was summoned using my marcher, he becomes a tuner!"

Jack seems curious. "What are you gonna do with a level 8 tuner monster?"

"Nothin yet! I tune Lamia to Chaos King! The pulse of the ruler roars the heavens and earth! Synchro Summon Level 8! Appear! Red Dragon Archfiend!"

**Red Dragon Archfiend: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

"In a series of serial synchros Caius has gained the upper hand! Staring down Jack with a pair of powerhouses, one of which is the kings own beast?!" The announcer narrates.

"So this is your turbo strategy Caius? Speed Synchro? Making copies of other people's cards?!"

"Not Quite! By sending my Two monsters with the same level at 8 or higher, where is a tuner to the graveyard, I can merge their power by a level ignorant synchro!"

Jack is stunned. "First Aeon's bullshit double tune, then your pendulum summon, a copy of my one of a kind card, now this?!"

"Hell yeah, I combine my two monsters and call up the true form of the ultimate god! I summon Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin!"

**Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin: Lv 12, DARK, ATK 0**

"Its ATK is increased by 1000 for every monster on the field!"

**Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin ATK +1000*2 =2000**

"And that it my turn Jack! You're up!"

**_Turn Change: Jack_**

**_Sp-Counters: (J=3) (C=3)_**

"I draw runt! I play the speed spell Overboost! This bumps up my speed counters by 4 and drops them to 1 for the end of my turn"

**_Sp-Counters (J+4 =7)_**

"Next the speed spell Summon Speeder! I call forth Top Runner from my hand!"

**Top Runner: Lv 4, WIND, ATK 1100**

**Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin ATK +1000 =3000**

"Next i tune it with my Twin-Sword Marauder! The Pulse of the Ruler Roars through the heavens and earth! Synchro Level 8! My soul! Red Dragon Archfiend!"

**Red Dragon Archfiend: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

**Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin ATK -1000 =2000**

"Now you're in for it! My dragon is already stronger than your monster!"

"And weaker now i use its effect! I bury our fields in tokens by summoning tokens on each side to summon an equal amount to each!"

**Uchatzimime Token: Lv 1, DARK, DEF 0 (x8)**

**Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin ATK +1000*8 =10,000**

"Ten thousand?!" He looks shocked.

"Yeah! And you're getting a bit low on monster zones there Jacky!"

He scoffs. "I attack one of your tokens! And my Red Dragon's effect will destroy all the rest since they're in defence mode! Fiend Meteor! Then i end my turn, and since my tokens didn't attack, they're all destroyed!"

**Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin ATK -1000*8 =2000**

**_Sp-Counters: (J=1)_**

Tsk... well it's my turn

**_Turn Change: Caius_**

**_Sp-Counters: (J=2) (C=4)_**

"Well I have good news jack, you found the flaw of Bishbaalkin, bad news. It's still over for you! Go! Pendulum summon! I call the Chaos King Apocalypse and Proud Chevalier from earlier!"

"But it's in the grave! Are you saying you can pendulum summon from the grave?!"

"Check again, when a pendulum monster leaves the field it goes to the extra deck instead!"

"What the.."

**D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2700**

**D/D Proud Chevalier: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 2000**

**Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin ATK +1000*2 =4000**

"Next by sending a D/D from hand to grave i can summon Lamia back! I swap Necro Slime!"

**D/D Lamia: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 100**

"And i tune it to Apocalypse! I'm skipping the style! Synchro Level 8! Come on up Beelze!"

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

"Next I play necro slime's effect to fuse it with the Swirl Slime in my grave! I fusion summon Genghis!"

**D/D/D Flame King Genghis: Lv 6, FIRE, ATK 2000**

**Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin ATK +1000 =5000**

"Sorry i can't make it fun Jack, but this is it for you! I attack your Red Dragon Archfiend with my Beelze!"

He pales as the dragons' blasts collide, they seem to slow and freeze, our marks flaring to life and the crimson dragon appearing out of nowhere. Everything gets swallowed up by the red glow.

**_To be continued..._**

A/N: Mwahahaha... The Dragon Calls... Also I'm not having Caius win this easily, and to anyone who wants to know why he has a copy of RDA, go read the original, he's always had em.

On a note unrelated to the story, i seem to be getting a lot of highly suspicious messages with a similar message between them. Could just be me, but i suspect it's not an isolated incident.


	13. Chapter 13, CvJ II Draconic Crimson King

**CAIUS VS JACK PART 2: TALE OF DRAGONS**

**_[Caius' Perspective]_**

I awake looking around, back at the strange castle of the Crimson Dragon. I look around and see other figures slowly waking up. Aeon, Yusei, Luna, Akiza, Jack, and someone wearing a cloak that hides their face; they must be the third paladin...

I'm first on my feet, walking up to the door, i knock politely as the others get to their feet and walk over. The maid from last time opens the door, and it strikes me who this is. Infernal Maiden Beelze smiles at me, and stands aside, bowing.

"Signers, please do come in, my King has something he wishes to discuss with you all" She says.

I lead the way in apparently since i have been here before. I glance up at the tapestries from last time, seeing the Maiden, the Dragon and the Serpent; recognising two of the three after my duel with Aeon.

I am first into the throne room, but the room is different, the floor is more like a window, looking down onto satellite, the mark of the spider glowing below, and the crimson dragon in his weird human form looking down on it.

"Hey! What the dickens do you think you're doing?! You interrupted my duel!"

Jack walks toward him, obviously pissed, but i grab his shoulder. "Cool it Archfiend... This is the Crimson Dragon."

Jack looks at me, confused and obviously thinks I'm full of shit. "Toss off, you don't know shit Caius"

I close my eyes and sigh. "Beelze. If you would."

Beelze nods and smacks him in the back of the head. "You will do well to listen to the Crimson Dragon, Jack Atlas."

The Dragon in question seems to be smirking at the dispute. "Thank you Paladin, but we have more pressing matters...This is your future. A future you must push through if you wish to survive... for that you must be prepared"

The world turns black again.

I awake in a graveyard, no other signers are around, and instead the maiden Beelze is sat on a gravestone looking at me.

"Hello there master Caius"

"Hello Beelze, what's going on here?"

"My King has decided that with the Seven of you here, you should have the time to bond more closely with your dragons, so he has decreed that your duel with Jack is to end immediately"

My eyes widen as i realize something's about to happen and there's a flash of white.

I'm back on my runner and almost spin out from the transition. I look up at my field and scoff.

"Damn that girl... Go Beelze! Attack his Red Dragon! Diabolic Wave!"

**Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin ATK -1000 =4000**

"Bishbaal! Attack! God Cannon!"

**_Jack LP -4000 =4000_**

"Gah!" he exclaims, confused that he was in the castle and is suddenly back on his runner.

"Now go! Attack Ghengis!"

**_Jack LP -2000 =2000_**

"And Chevalier! Attack!"

"I play the effect of Battle Fader from my hand! This will keep me around from your attack!"

**Battle Fader: Lv 1, DARK, DEF 0**

**Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin ATK +1000 =5000**

"Then i end my turn...!"

**_Turn Change: Jack_**

**_Sp-Counters: (J=3) (C=5)_**

"Draw! I set a monster in defence and with a face-down I end my turn!"

**Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin ATK +1000 =6000**

**_Turn Change: Caius_**

**_Sp-Counters: (J=4) (C=6)_**

"Draw! Chevalier lay waste to that Battle Fader!"

**Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin ATK -1000 =5000**

I watch the final seconds tick down, time seems to slow again.

"Now! Bishbaal! Attack the face-down!"

"Its flip effect activates! Short-Fuse Resonator destroys all other monsters on the field but cuts my life in half!"

**_Jack LP - 1000_**

**Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin ATK -1000*3 =2000**

I scoff. "Well that leaves Beelze rocking up! Go! Diabolic wave!"

**_Jack LP -3000 =0_**

**_Caius Wins_**

Jack's runner spins out, crashing. I immediately pull up and run to check on him.

"Jack? Are you okay?!"

He's fine, he's just laying there pissed off and looking up at me.

"You won then... I don't know how you managed it... And i wanna know how you got that copy of Red Dragon Archfiend..."

"I'll tell ya someday mate." I smile at him, he laughs and gets up.

"I'm not your mate, but well done"

"And Yusei's Stardust?"

"He can keep it... If that vision was..." He looks at me, something seeming off in his eyes.

"He'll need it, right?"

"Just get out of my sight kid"

I chuckle and take a victory lap before going back to the garage, where Yusei is waiting, and i hand him his Stardust Card.

"See you on the flipside, you and Stardust have plenty to talk about"

* * *

A/N: Might feel a little anti-climactic, and absolutely short, but the real stuff begins now, stay tuned for the dawn of the dragons.


	14. Chapter 14, Exposure of Secrets

**EXPOSURE OF SECRETS**

**_[Caius Perspective]_**

I awake in the same graveyard i spoke to Beelze in before. It has been exactly 2 days since the fortune cup, and I've spent the past two nights talking with Beelze. Tonight seems no different.

"Good evening Beelze."

"Good evening Caius, How was your day?"

"Same old, got Rex in my pocket for now. Heard that Yusei had a skirmish with one of those shadow drones" I wave my hand casually.

"The dark signers are indeed making their move" She nods, then walks over to me.

"We have a guest this evening master. The young girl, Luna"

She gestures to a gravestone, with the young green haired girl sat on it.

"Ah!" Luna yelps. "Sorry for intruding!"

I shake my head. "Welcome Luna. Not had the chance to properly introduce myself, Caius Yamigetsu, i believe i am your neighbour"

"Oh! That's where i've seen you before!" She pipes up. "You and that Aeon guy were duelling!"

I nod and walk around her. "So, the ancient fairy dragon, what have you said to her"

She goes quiet

"Nothing since..."

"Your duel with the professor?" She looks up at me as i say that.

"How did you know?.." She looks very on edge as she speaks, thinking no doubt that the professor somehow told me.

"Relax Luna, I'm just something of a psychic myself" She looks up at me in awe, whilst not technically true, i do know enough to be considered a fortune teller...

"You're a psychic like that Akiza lady?"

"Yeah, she's better at it though i guess" I shrug, and look over at Beelze, who is tapping her wrist, obviously we're out of time.

"Guess it's coming up on morning, time is weird here huh Mister Caius?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about the Mister bit, just Caius is fine"

Everything goes black again and i wake up.

Walking outside i see a tarpaulin pulled over something in the driveway, i have a pretty good hunch and it turns out I'm right. As i pull it back i see a sleek runner. On the display is a new card, i pick it up to look at and everything goes black like when i go to the spirit world...

I'm stood in a desert, It's night time... I turn and see a black shape standing over me... It looks like... The King of the Netherworld!

**"Well Hello Signer... What exactly do you think you're doing?.. Trying to hold one of my Pawns to your accords... You have no clue what you're up against"**

"Oh and i suppose you do? You should not have brought me here Dark One"

**"You are amusing mortal, but let us see whether or not you can use that strength... Take this card, if you can best your next opponent with it, I shall allow you to live... If not you will become one of my Dark Signers!"**

The same card appears in my hand again, I look at it, a Monster... I add it to my deck for now.

"Hit me with your best Dark One!"

At that an orb of dark energy forms in front of me, i look and see a person step out, a dark signer complete with robes... They look at me and laugh.

"This is meant to be my opponent? I thought you said i would be challenged my lord!"

Now it's my turn to laugh, though quietly.

"Oh if you think you'll beat me, I'll tear you a new one..."

They laugh again and ready their duel disk. "Oh try me Signer! I am not one to be trifled with!"

Oh i'm gonna have fun with this one... I ready my own with a sly grin "Alright well i'm gonna go first cos you're giving me lip."

"DUEL!"

**_DUEL START: Caius VS ?_**

"Draw!" I look through my hand and immediately see my strategy, the card that the Dark One dumped on me is there, a bog standard looking dragon, level 7, pretty shitty, i take 1000 damage during each standby phase it's in the GY...

"I start off with my Pendulum Scale! I set out my D/D Orthros and my D/D Proud Ogre! Scales 3 and 8!"

**_P-Scale, Caius: 3,8_**

"Next, I PENDULUM SUMMON! I call out my D/D Proud Ogre, My D/D/D Dragon King Pendragon, and Poison Dragon!"

**D/D Proud Ogre: Lv 6, DARK, ATK 2300**

**D/D/D Dragon King Pendragon: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2600**

**Poison Dragon: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2000**

My signer mark glows purple, something's not right... I start coughing, the card has a fuckin trap in it... should have known...

"I... end my turn..."

**_Turn Change: ?_**

"Draw! I play my field spell! Mound of the Bound Creator! This lets me shear off 1000-"

"I know what it fuckin does... just play... Your immortal.."

**_? LP -2000 =6000_**

"I call down Earthbound Immortal Llamaca Pacuilla!"

Their arm glows with a purple mark, the shape of, i kid you not, a Llama. And their Immortal is just that, a Llama with yellow lines on it...

**Earthbound Immortal Llamaca Pacuilla: Lv 10, EARTH, ATK 2800**

"I use my Llamaca's effect! When it's summoned i destroy one card on your field! I choose your Poison Dragon!"

I feel the effect on me get worse as the monster shatters, I'm racing the clock here...

"Now Llamaca! Attack his Pendragon!"

**_Caius LP: -200 =7800_**

"Turn end!"

**_Turn Change: Caius_**

"D-Draw! I suffer 500 points of damage from the dragon in my grave..."

**_Caius LP: -500 =7300_**

"Now.. I play Dark Contract with the gate! I search out D/D Lamia from my deck and summon her!"

**D/D Lamia: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 100**

"Now i tune it to my Ogre!... Come forth! The Monster with some Major Motor! Power Tool Dragon!" Now to abuse the infinite extra deck gimmick...

**Power Tool Dragon: Lv 7, EARTH, ATK 2300**

"I follow up with Lamia's effect in the grave! I exchange my contract to summon her! And i tune her with my Power Tool! Come forth my Beelze!"

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

"What good is your ace if she can't attack my Immortal!?"

I smile and reveal the card in my hand, Diabolic Maiden.

"This effect is what's good. I use the effect of my maiden to summon her... And i tune her to Beelze!"

**Diabolic Maiden: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 0**

"This shall be..." cough. "The evolution of the darkness... that bites back at the netherworld! Synchro Summon Level 9! Evolve from Madness! Beelze, Servant of the Paladin!"

**Beelze, Servant of the Paladin: Lv 9, DARK, ATK 3500**

"With her ability I can banish one card from my grave to negate the effects of one card on yours! I banish Poison Dragon to pin down your immortal!"

"Too bad, my special Immortal has a bonus effect! It is unaffected by your monster effects!"

Crap... I only have a few more minutes i reckon... Banishing the dragon eased it up but the darkness... still... gah...

"I play the pendulum effect of D/D Orthros! I target a spell on the field and one other D/D or Dark Contract i control, and blow em up... I choose your field spell and my Ogre! I happen to know that when the field spell goes down; your immortal goes with it!"

**_P-Scale, Caius: 3,-_**

The enemy seems pissed.

"Beelze! Attack...!"

**_? LP: -3500 =2500_**

"You won't get lucky again signer!"

Dumbass.. Without his immortal he's screwed...

"I end my turn..."

**_Turn Change: ?_**

"I draw! I play the spell Critical Extra Loss! I first banish my whole hand! Then i declare a type of monster! Then we each draw five cards and banish every card of that type from our extra decks and fields! So bye bye hand! And bye bye dragons! Because i declare Synchro!"

Fuck...

"Next i summon Earthbound Linewalker! He attacks you directly!"

**Earthbound Linewalker: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1200**

**_Caius LP -1200 =6600_**

"You think you're being funny?" I say, glaring at the person...

"Bitch I'm hilarious, now take your turn!"

**_Turn Change: Caius_**

"Draw! You'll regret fuckin with me! I set scale 10 Newton to my pendulum scale!"

**_P-Scale, Caius: 3,10_**

Now... To evolve...

"Swing far pendulum.. Carve an arc of infernal pain... Here's a trick from where i come from! Pendulum Summon! I call forth my D/D Savant Copernicus and D/D Cerberus!"

**D/D Savant Copernicus: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 0**

**D/D Cerberus: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1800**

"This is something you won't ever see again! I overlay my two level four dark pendulum monsters! Pendulum XYZ Summon! Cloaked in Absolute Shadows and Relentless in its Infernal Objective! I call upon the True Darkest of XYZ Dragons! I XYZ Summon Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!"

**Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion: Rank 4, DARK, ATK 2500**

The enemy takes a step back... my vision is starting to fade...

"Attack Dark Rebellion! End it!"

"But my monster has attack points! I'll have some left!"

"Attack? What attack? I play my monster's effect, by using an overlay unit he steals them all for himself!"

**_Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion: ORU -1 =1, ATK +1200 =3700_**

**_Earthbound Linewalker: ATK -1200 =0_**

**_? LP: -3700 =0_**

**_Caius Wins_**

I look up at the king of the netherworld, Poison dragon flying back to him...

**"So this is your power? I will enjoy crushing it now I've forced you to reveal it..."**

Everything goes black, I see my runner for a split second before blacking out over it.

* * *

A/N:

Apologies for the delay, massive writer's block hit right after the first part with Luna. The stops are pulled, and the best weapon of the paladins, XYZ monsters, are revealed.

Such madness will ensue. 

Additionally, I am still thinking about a spin-off where the boys get sent into Zexal. I intend to do at least a one-shot chapter for it. Stay tuned for that.


	15. Chapter 15, Evolution Requiem

**EVOLUTION REQUIEM**

**_[Caius Perspective]_**

Beep... Beep... Heart rate monitor? I wake up in a hospital bed, looking around slowly and sluggishly, stood near me are Yusei and Godwin.

"How long was i out?..."

The two look at me and sigh in relief; i can tell Godwin's is faked though.

"You are a lucky one mister Yamigetsu. I cannot tell you the trouble it took to not let the Arcadia movement claim you" Godwin says calmly. "You were found unconscious by your duel runner, a shame I'm sure."

I pull myself into a sitting position and look to Yusei, then back to Godwin. "Say Director, wouldn't you say it's about time they knew? Now you know who they are."

The director nods and leads Yusei out, leaving me there with the nurse.

"So nurse... Why did i pass out?"

"You had an incredible amount of toxins in your body, someone poisoned you... Much longer and you would be dead."

"... Well shit."

The nurse chuckles and hands me my duel disk. "This was on the ground beside you, I'm afraid it's broken."

"I'll have to fix it up then, maybe Yusei would help..."

The nurse shrugs. "You will be here for at most a couple of days, we're just checking if any of the toxin is still in your system, hopefully you'll be good to go by tomorrow"

I nod and the nurse leaves, leaving me to look through my deck. The king of the Netherworld has seen it... Highly likely that all the strategies are now at his disposal... My D/D deck will be useless against him now... Guess that dragon poisoned more than just my body.

**"Master? Are you awake yet?"** Beelze says to me from within.

"Yes I'm up Beelze, how are you feeling?"

**"I'm fine master, but I must deeply apologize for letting my guard down..."**

"You're alright Beelze, Let's just stay safe in future, our dark side will cause problems for us in future anyway. Now my deck is compromised... Even the Dark Dragon Road is gonna be useless..."

**"An Evolution is required, master?"**

"Yeah, we do need one of those... But it's easier said than done. The Road was my path and that's dead ended..."

**"Might I call you to our world master? There is something I wish to show you"**

"Sure Beelze." I put my duel disk on my arm and lay back, closing my eyes as I feel myself pulled to the spirit world. But... It's different this time.

I open my eyes at a castle much like that of the Crimson Dragon. It's midnight I guess, the moon is directly above the castle, Beelze stands atop the steps in her human form, and in a much more regal looking dress than normal.

"Hello Beelze, Nice dress"

"Thank you Master, welcome home"

I raise an eyebrow as I walk up the steps toward her. "Home?"

She bows. "The King of Fiends. Was that not your old title?"

That rings a bell... But I don't remember clearly, another snapshot memory... I remember sitting across from Aeon and we were duelling... with very old decks... King of Fiends versus King of Machines.

"Are you trying to say this is the castle of the one who holds that title?"

"This became your castle once you earned that title, against the earthbound immortal. We are inside your soul master, the part that links you to me"

That would mean... This place is new.

"So Beelze, Why am i here?"

The castle doors open, and out walk a small group of girls wearing maid outfits.

"These are the maidens, might we be allowed to renew your deck master?" Beelze says smiling at me.

"You may Beelze... He knows about my D/D strategies though..."

Beelze smiles at me. "Then we will remove all that he knows, this will be a new deck entirely!"

My mark starts glowing and the moon turns the same red, for a moment I feel like my mark has its power increased by a power of 7. After a few moments it stops and when i blink, I'm back in the hospital bed, the nurse and some doctors standing around me.

"He's awake! Heart rate at 100 BPM"

"Check blood pressure!"

"Marginally above normal, he'll be okay!"

I sit up and they all step back like I've just come back from the dead, I look at the nurse. "Uh... what happened?"

She looks sheepish and says, "You have been asleep all day and about a minute ago... Your heart stopped..."

I chuckle. "I'm fine now, don't worry. Run your tests and you'll see I'm fine"

I sit there and they check me over, and about 10 minutes after I'm allowed to leave, with all the doctors giving me a weird look as I do.

My runner is outside; I chuckle, get on, and head home. I find the door unlocked, and the smell of something cooking. I go to the kitchen to investigate, and find Aeon.

"Hello there, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Aeon looks and me and sighs. "You survived. Good. Figured you'd want something when you got back... If you got back"

I laugh. "Ever the optimist Aeon, what are you cooking?"

He shrugs and shows me, he appears to just be doing a fry-up, I smile and pat his back.

"Thanks man, I mean it, but how did you get in?..."

He looks sheepish and I go back to look at the door, a few scratches round the keyhole.. The bastard picked the lock!

After a little bit of food I decide to forgive him for breaking into my house, and we sit and talk about what happened with the Llama immortal and the dark castle.

"I never called you that, you only called yourself the King of Fiends Caius..."

I shrug and put my duel disk on the table, looking through my deck, and it's almost completely different. No more D/D in sight... No Dark Dragon Road. It's all new.

"Care to help me test run it Aeon?"

"You had me at Care, there's something you should probably know first man.."

It's at this point I hear the shower stop running.

"Who the hell did you invite into my house?..."

"She was the one who brought you to the hospital. She found you outside, apparently she wanted to speak with you"

I look over to the bathroom door as it opens, and out steps a beautiful woman with dark hair and crystal blue eyes, she's wearing a red flowing dress and a black jacket, and those beautiful eyes are framed with a pair of elegant black glasses. I cough politely and gesture to one of the chairs.

"Please do sit... What's your name?"

She smiles and bows her head.

"Hello Caius, my name is Estelle, I merely came to congratulate the champion, and ask you about that card you used against Jack... Phantasmal Lord..."

"Ultimitl Bishbaalkin?" I raise an eyebrow; it's been a while since the fortune cup. And she's the first one to talk to me about it.

"Uh. Yes, you referred to it as the ultimate god?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "Don't worry, it's just a summon chant, I doubt the card holds any real power..."

"Uh huh... Well, i must be on my way then. It was nice to meet you." She smiles again and goes to the door, before i realize I've written down my phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Come by any time Estelle, was nice to meet you too" What the hell is wrong with me right now?

She nod, smiles, pockets the paper, puts on a travel cloak and walks off down the road, I hear a chuckle behind me, apparently Aeon is amused by this.

"Something to say, brother?" I question, turning to him.

"Nah, Let's go duel outside"

He walks out to the pool area and waves over to Leo and Luna who are with Yusei in their pool area; they look like they just got back from somewhere and they wave back.

"Alright Aeon, you ready?" I say, standing on the opposite end of the pool from him.

He nods and smirks, readying his duel disk. "Sure thing, also you could at least try to hide the fact you had the hots for that Este-"

"SHUT UP AND DUEL ME!"


	16. Chapter 16, Diabolic Maidens

**DIABOLIC MAIDENS**

**_[Caius Perspective]_**

"SHUT UP AND DUEL ME" I yell at Aeon, holding up my duel disk... which i could have sworn got broken... and didn't look like this... Fuck it! Duel!

**_DUEL START: Caius VS Aeon_**

"You can go first Aeon"

"Very well, Draw!"

He looks over his hand for a few seconds before smirking and holding up a card.

"To begin I'll activate Contract with the Abyss! I use Mirror Resonator and Mist Archfiend to ritual summon my Archfiend's Awakening!"

**Archfiend's Awakening: Lv 6, DARK, ATK 2500**

"Then i equip it with an Axe of Despair!"

**Archfiend's Awakening ATK +1000 = 3500**

"That makes my turn Caius!"

**_TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"Draw!"

I give my hand a quick look and only find myself confused for a heartbeat. I already know how to use this deck somehow...

"Let's go! I set my pendulum scale with these! Ignis and Aqua of the diabolic dragons!"

**_P-Scale, Caius: 0,10_**

"Now! Swing far Pendulum! Carve the Arc of Infernal Desire! My Monsters are ready to swing into battle! I pendulum summon Ventus, Terra and Aether of the Diabolic Dragons!"

**Terra of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 2000**

**Ventus of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 4, DARK, DEF 2000**

**Aether of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 2000**

"When I summon Aether its ability triggers, and Terra's chains on! All your face up spells and traps are negated until the end of the turn by Terra, and Aether summons a specific monster from my deck! So as your ATK bonus fades, I summon Sa'an of the Diabolic Maidens!"

**Archfiend's Awakening ATK - 2500**

**Sa'an of the Diabolic Maidens: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1000**

Aeon smirks. "A tuner monster? I see Beelze coming"

"Damn straight! I tune Sa'an to Aether!"

_"Witness the monarch that rules my deck and all dark dragons! My soul bound with darkness and incarnated to a paragon of power! Synchro Summon Level 8! Corrupt the light! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"_

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

My mark lights up as Beelze takes the field.

"Next i place one card face down and eradicate your Ritual monster! Diabolic Wave, Beelze!"

"My monster can only be destroyed in battle with a ritual monster!"

**AEON LP: -500 = 7500**

"That's my turn!"

**Archfiend's Awakening ATK +1000 = 3500**

**_TURN CHANGE: AEON_**

"Draw! I begin with pot of greed! That lets me kick off this turn with another 2 cards!"

He has 3 cards in his hand.

"I begin with the ability of Mirror Resonator, since you control a monster special summoned from the extra deck and I don't, it gets summoned!"

**Mirror Resonator: Lv 1, LIGHT, ATK 0**

"Then I summon my Red Resonator! And I use its ability to summon Diabolic Maiden!"

**Red Resonator: Lv 2, FIRE, ATK 600**

**Diabolic Maiden: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 0**

"Now I'll tune my Red Resonator to my Archfiend!"

_"From the depths of nothing wrap your skeletal form in darkness and become my servant! I call upon the true horror of the void! Synchro Summon Level 8! Come! Void Ogre Dragon!"_

**Void Ogre Dragon: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

His mark ignites, then starts glowing brighter immediately.

"I then double tune my Dragon! With Mirror and Maiden!"

_"This will be the next evolution of my servant! My Cybernetic Soul merged with the might of the Paladins of the Dragon! Synchro Summon Level 10! The Right Eye opens and reveals... Infernal Void Dragon!"_

**Infernal Void Dragon: Lv 10, DARK, ATK 3500**

"Now I set a card and since i have no cards in my hand, when my Dragon attacks your Terra it gains half its ATK whilst it battles!"

**Infernal Void Dragon ATK - 4500 -3500**

**_CAIUS LP: -1500 = 6500_**

"That's my turn brother!"

**_TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"Draw!"

Two cards in my hand. Beelze on my field... Let's focus... Got it!

"I pendulum summon back Aether and Sa'an from the extra deck, and Legacy of the Diabolic Dragons from my hand!"

**Ventus of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 4, DARK, DEF 2000**

**Aether of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 2000**

**Sa'an of the Diabolic Maidens: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1000**

**Legacy of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 2, DARK, ATK 600**

"When i summon Legacy, it lets me add any 'Diabolic' card from my deck to my hand! I choose my Zaza of the Diabolic Maidens! Then I'll be tuning Sa'an with Aether again! I synchro summon Azazel of the Diabolic Dragons!"

**Azazel of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

"Next I play Diabolic Chain of Dragon Fire! It's a fusion spell! I fuse Zaza and Ventus with Azazel! I fusion summon this! Eternity of the Diabolic Dragons!"

**Eternity of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 12, DARK, ATK 4000**

"Now Eternity, attack that Infernal Void Dragon! And i don't need to worry about its effects because the effects of synchro monsters that battle my Eternity are negated!"

**AEON LP: -500 = 7000**

"Now Beelze! Diabolic Wave!"

**AEON LP: -3000 = 4000**

Aeon grins and activates his trap.

"I play fiendish chain! Eternity is locked in place!"

"Turn end!"

**_TURN CHANGE: AEON_**

"Draw! I play monster reborn! I call back my Infernal Void Dragon!"

**Infernal Void Dragon: Lv 10, DARK, ATK 3500**

"Now since my chain is stopping your monster's effects, i can attack it!"

**Infernal Void Dragon ATK - 5500 - 3500**

**CAIUS LP: -1500 = 4000**

"Now we're all tied up aren't we Aeon?"

"Yeah we are, your move. Can you turn this around?"

**_TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"Draw! One card to win... So let's put it to use! Pendulum Summon! I call from my hand, Aqua of the Diabolic Dragons and from my extra deck, Legacy of the diabolic dragons!"

**Aqua of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1800**

**Legacy of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 2, DARK, ATK 600**

"Now Legacy grabs me a fresh Diabolic; my Abi of the Diabolic Maidens! I Normal Summon her!"

**Abi of the Diabolic Maidens: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 100**

"Now, I tune my Abi to my Aqua! Time for a level 4 synchro summon! I call the synchro tuner Abaddon of the Diabolic Dragons! And since Abi was used to summon Abaddon, Abi gives me back 1000 LP!"

**CAIUS LP: +1000 = 5000**

**Abaddon of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 2000**

"Now I tune Abaddon to Beelze! Synchro Summon!"

My mark starts glowing brighter and brighter.

"Come forth! Level 12, Diabolic Absolution Dragon!"

**Diabolic Absolution Dragon: Lv 12, DARK, ATK 2000**

"For a level 12 it's pretty weak Caius. What does its effect do?"

"It gains 1000 ATK for every single one of the 3 synchro monsters in my GY..."

"3000, Not that bad"

"And another 500 for every Pendulum monster in my extra deck, and by tributing Legacy, absolution negates the effects of your Infernal Void Dragon!"

He pales.

**Diabolic Absolution Dragon ATK +1000*3 +500*7 = 8500**

"Well.. Shit"

"Absolution Dragon! Attack with Absolute Diabolic Wave!"

**AEON LP: -4500 = 0**

**_DUEL OVER: CAIUS WINS_**

"That was fun Aeon." I say, smirking at him.

"Agreed, I need an upgrade too. See ya round man!"

He grins and jogs off into the city, god only knows what he's gonna do, but he'll do it well.

* * *

And you are all gonna find out next time, which is gonna be an Aeon chapter! Also yes, i know, 2 chapters in a day, what am i thinking. I'm thinking i've gotta catch up! And thanks to RaisingHeartExelion for letting me use Estelle again! She's awesome, go read her stuff.


	17. Chapter 17, Aeon Utopa's Day Off Part I

**AEON UTOPA'S DAY OFF, PART 1**

**_[Aeon Perspective]_**

"Where's my Wallet?!"

"I don't fucking know you idiot!" Caius yells at me as I question him. "Check your jacket"

I do so quickly and it's there. I quickly gather my stuff and head out, getting on my runner and glancing at the door again, Caius probably shouldn't be left alone so soon but I've got my own stuff to do, and he's the second best duelist in this world, yknow, besides me.

I ride down into the city and park up outside a cafe, glancing at it I see a certain former king sat drinking a cup of Blue-Eyes coffee.

"Hello Jack" I say to him, sitting down across from him.

"Hello runt" He replies, apparently he's still a little salty about the fortune cup. "What do you want?"

"Well I was thinking about getting a cup of coffee and having a chat with my _favourite_ former champion" I retort, making the sarcasm as obvious as i can.

"Ya know that sounds like a challenge to me Utopa"

"Bring it Atlas"

"Turbo?"

"Of course"

We both get on our runners and head over to the stadium, pulling up at the start line, a few people who saw us enter sitting in the stands to watch. But they're of no consequence.

"Ready Jackaboy?"

"I was born ready. Let's kick it into overdrive"

We both nod, get ready, and smirk as we activate speed world. "Let's ride!"

**_TURBO DUEL START: Aeon vs Jack_**

We accelerate and I fall back, my deck has always operated better on the second turn.

"My turn Aeon! Draw!" He gives his hand a glance and smirks. "I begin by setting a monster in defence along with a face-down! Your move Aeon!"

**_TURN CHANGE: AEON_**

**_Sp-Counters: (J=1) (A=1)_**

"Draw! Let's start basic, go! Speed-Spell - Update! This treats all spells as speed spells for this duel!"

That leaves me with 5 cards. They're all I'll need. Unless he gets lucky.

"I play this! Power Bond! I fuse together the two Cyber Dragons in my hand! One Core, One Zwei, I fusion summon Chimeratech Rampage Dragon with double its ATK points!"

**Chimeratech Rampage Dragon: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 4200 (2100)**

"Now when it's summoned I can lay waste to that face dow-"

"I activate my trap! Chthonian Polymer! I tribute my face down monster to take control of your Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Fuck.

"I end my turn!"

**_TURN CHANGE: JACK_**

**_Sp-Counters: (J=2) (A=2)_**

"Draw! And now I summon Dark Resonator!"

**Dark Resonator: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1300**

"I tune it to this Chimeratech Rampage Dragon! Synchro summon level 8! I call forth my soul! Red Dragon Archfiend!"

**Red Dragon Archfiend: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

"Red Dragon! Attack with absolute power force!"

**_AEON LP: -3000 = 5000_**

"Gah.." This isn't good.

"With that I end my turn!"

**_TURN CHANGE: AEON_**

**_Sp-Counters: (J=3) (A=3)_**

"Dra-" Everything stops as soon as I touch the card. My mark starts glowing unnaturally bright, and I feel something pulling me into darkness.

I wake on the roof of some kind of factor and look around, it's a city of sorts, an almost angelic skyline...

"Hello my lord" A voice says behind me, I turn and see Infernal Void Dragon leaning on the building.

"Uh..."

"Yes you are awake. Welcome to your soul. It seems someone is a little jealous of my sister's master"

He must mean Beelze...

"I want a better deck"

The dragon laughs at my response, and nods.

"You want to be some kind of hero? Or make right certain wrongs of your past? Or perhaps you just want to beat Caius"

"A mix of all..."

"Get ready. Shit is about to get serious Aeon, don't you dare hold back against Jack"

There's a flash and I'm back on my runner, my mark and my cards glowing, I draw my card and the light shatters. My cards have changed almost completely.

**"Use them my lord, do not hesitate" **I hear Void Dragon saying.

"Let's go! I activate this! Fallen HERO Fusion!"

"Another fusion monster, Aeon?"

"I fuse together Fallen HERO Dusk and Fallen HERO Dawn from my hand! I fusion summon Rising HERO Sunrise!"

**Rising HERO Sunrise: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2500**

"When Dawn is sent to the grave, I can summon back any Fallen Hero with 1700 or less attack, funny enough that includes Dawn herself! And when she's summoned I can draw a card!"

**Fallen HERO Dawn: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1700**

"Next I use Sunrise's ability! I pay 500 LP to add a Fallen HERO card from my grave to my hand, so I add back my fusion!"

**_AEON LP: -500 = 4500_**

"Why fusion once when I can fusion twice?! I activate Fallen HERO Fusion again! And since I'm summoning another Rising HERO I can banish material from my grave along with sending to the grave from my field! I fuse Dusk, Dawn and Sunrise together! Welcome to the field Rising HERO Skystrike!"

**Rising HERO Skystrike: Lv 10, DARK, ATK 0**

"That thing is as weak as you are Aeon!"

**Rising HERO Skystrike ATK +200*21 = 4200**

"Wait what?..."

"Skystrike gains 200 ATK for the combined levels of all "HERO" monsters that are on my field or in my grave! Skystrike! Attack Red Dragon Archfiend!"

**_JACK LP: -1200 = 6800_**

"Don't get too cocky Aeon! I still have more life points!"

"And I have a card to spare! So i set it and end my turn!"

**_TURN CHANGE: JACK_**

**_Sp-Counters: (J=4) (A=4)_**

"I draw! I play a monster in face down defence, set a pair of cards and end my turn!"

"That's it?"

"Shut your trap!"

**_TURN CHANGE: AEON_**

**_Sp-Counters: (J=5) (A=5)_**

"Draw! I summon another Dawn! Who lets me draw a card!"

**Rising HERO Skystrike ATK +200*4 = 5000**

**Fallen HERO Dawn: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1700**

"I then activate the card I drew! Monster Reborn! I call back my other Dawn!"

**Fallen HERO Dawn: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1700**

"Now using these two monsters... I build the overlay network! I will not be shown up by Caius anymore! Go! XYZ Summon! Rise Number 39! UTOPIA!"

**Number 39: Utopia: Rank 4, LIGHT, ATK 2500, ORU 2**

"What.. The.. Fuck.. Is.. That.." Jack speaks slowly as if I'm not going to understand.

**Rising HERO Skystrike ATK -200*8 = 3400**

"Your end Jack, go Chaos XYZ Evolution! I rebuild the overlay network with Utopia to summon... Chaos Number 39! Utopia Ray!"

**Number C39: Utopia Ray: Rank 4, DARK, ATK 2500, ORU 3**

"You don't seem done" Jack says. I smirk in response.

"I use Utopia Ray to rebuild the overlay network! Go! Shining XYZ Evolution! Come forth Shining Number 39! Utopia the Lightning!"

**Number S39: Utopia the Lightning: Rank 5, LIGHT, ATK 2500, ORU 4**

"So you've summoned a few monsters. It means nothing! I play my face-down! Descending lost star! I summon back Red Dragon with its DEF bottomed out!"

**Red Dragon Archfiend: Lv 7 (8), DARK, DEF 0 (2000)**

"Now attack his face-down Utopia!" It gets fucked. "And bid farewell to Red Dragon Archfiend again! Go Skystrike!"

Jack does that weird riding backward thing as he reveals his trap. "Red Cocoon will stop your monster's effects when it battles Red Dragon, meaning your ATK bottoms out during battle and nothing happens!"

**Rising HERO Skystrike ATK - 0 - 3400**

"Then that's my turn Jack!"

**_TURN CHANGE: JACK_**

**_Sp-Counters: (J=6) (A=6)_**

"Draw! I summon out my Top Runner!"

**Top Runner: Lv 4, WIND, ATK 1100**

"Then I switch Red Dragon to attack mode! It gains 600 ATK from Top Runner's ability!"

**Red Dragon Archfiend ATK +600 = 3600**

"Now let's give that Skystrike a fond farewell!"

**Rising Hero Skystrike ATK - 0**

**_AEON LP: -3600 = 900_**

"That's my turn Aeon! Show me if you're even capable of winning now!"

**_TURN CHANGE: AEON_**

**_Sp-Counters: (J=7) (A=7)_**

"Draw.. Ah.. Thankfully this is useful to me! I activate the spell Legacy of a HERO! By returning the Skystrike and Sunrise you already destroyed from my grave to my extra deck, I draw 3 cards!"

Excellent. A third Dawn, Fusion Substitute, and Fallen HERO Daybreak, level 2. I can win if i draw what i need...

"I summon Fallen HERO Dawn! And her ability lets me Draw!"

**Fallen HERO Dawn: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1700**

Cmon... Yes! Twilight! Level 7!

"I activate Fusion Substitute! To fuse Twilight with Daybreak! I fusion summon Rising HERO Sunrise!"

**Rising HERO Sunrise: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2500**

"I use its ability, I pay 500 LP to get back my fusion spell!"

**_AEON LP: -500 = 400_**

"Then i attack your dragon with Sunrise! And play my trap! Fallen HERO Resolve! My Hero monsters gain ATK equal to their level multiplied by 200!"

**Rising HERO Sunrise ATK +200*7 = 3900**

**Fallen HERO Dawn ATK +200*4 = 2500**

**_JACK LP: -300 = 6500_**

"Now Utopia! Attack Top Runner and use your ability! Remove 2 overlay units to raise your power to 5000!"

**Number S39: Utopia the Lightning ORU -2 = 2**

**Number S39: Utopia the Lightning ATK - 5000**

**_JACK LP: -3900 = 2600_**

"Now Attack my Fallen Hero Dawn!"

**_JACK LP: -2500 = 100_**

"Gah.. So long as I have life points I can wi-!"

"I play Fallen HERO Fusion! Newsflash! It's a Quick-Play Spell! I fuse Daybreak and one of the Dawns in my grave with Sunrise! Come back Skystrike!"

**Rising HERO Skystrike: Lv 10, DARK, ATK 0**

**Rising HERO Skystrike ATK +200*31 = 6200**

"That's... No! That's too strong!" He yells, stammering.

"For you maybe, but you're not Caius! Go Skystrike! Celestial Smackdown!"

**_JACK LP: -6200 = 0_**

**_AEON WINS_**

I pull up smirking, that was good... And someone walks over from the stands holding a camera. Knowing Caius he's probably gonna say we shouldn't let pictures of our cards float around online...

"Sorry, you're Aeon right?" The guy says, Red hair, his eyes hidden behind red sunglasses, pale kinda skin.

"Yes. Were you taking pictures?"

He nods and smiles, holding up the camera. "Yep, wanna see? Carly's gonna flip when she sees these. My name is Blaze by the way, I'm a huge fan of your-"

"Please delete them"

"What?..."

"My new cards are not something I want as widely known knowledge, until necessary"

He sighs and nods, seeming to understand, then smirks. "Then let's cut a deal, I'll delete the photos, you buy me a drink"

"Sure, what's so bad about that?"

"Oh, nothing. There's nothing wrong with a date"

Yep, nothing wrong with a...

Wait. What.


	18. Chapter 18, Thorn of the Rose Part I

**THORN OF THE ROSE PART I**

**_[Caius Perspective]_**

"Where's my Wallet?!" Aeon yells at me, I just roll my eyes before I reply.

"I don't fucking know you idiot! Check your jacket"

He does so and buggers off on his runner. I take a look round before deciding to sit out by the pool, waving over to Leo, Luna and Akiza who is with them, I close my eyes as they head inside and everything slips away.

Beelze is stood in front of me as I feel myself appear in my castle, and she bows to me, the other maidens emerging from the shadows and doing the same.

"Hello master, to what do we owe such a sudden visit my lord?" Beelze asks, looking up at me with a smile.

"Research of my own, I recall a tapestry in the crimson dragon's castle. It had you and Aeon's Void dragon on it"

She nods, turning and pointing to a door behind one of the maidens, Zaza, the maiden in question, steps aside to let me pass. "This room holds all the knowledge you could seek master"

I walk in and look around; the wall is covered in tapestries similar to the ones in the crimson dragon's palace. Beelze, Void Ogre Dragon, and that giant red worm looking thing... Wait I know that card... Level Eater? No... That's the bug... Star Eater! That was it... What does Star Eater have to do with Beelze and Void Ogre Dragon?

Before I can ask anything another of the maidens taps my arm lightly, Abi her name is, and she looks up at me, speaking quietly.

"Sorry Master... There's a pair of lasses wantin' to pay a visit, Miss Akiza and Miss Luna"

Wait they want to get in here?... How do they?... "Uh... Show them in?"

She nods and hurries out, leaving me with the tapestries, looking at them again I see another, the full seal of the crimson dragon as it is, the dragon's body curled around a pentagram, and the two eye marks engraved above its wings.

"Hey, Mister Caius!" A voice calls from behind me; I turn to see Luna, with Akiza stood behind her, looking miffed.

"Hello Luna, Akiza, Why are you two here?"

The two share a look, Luna looking smug, and then she just walks out, leaving me with Akiza. Who looks at me awkwardly, and... Is she blushing?

"So can you give an answer Akiza?"

"Yes. I challenge you to a Duel!" She sounds pissed, or annoyed, or both.

"I accept. Follow"

I lead her out of the castle, standing in front of it I face her, oddly I can sense the maidens and Luna watching from the castle, Beelze stands at the door watching in clear view.

Akiza stands facing me, how did they even get here? Did Luna somehow bring them?

"Caius, I want to make a bet! The loser makes a request of the winner!"

**_DUEL START: Caius vs Akiza_**

"Ladies first?" I offer, Akiza smirks and draws her card.

"So be it Caius, Draw!" She looks over her hand and frowns. "You have a nice castle, but it could use some greenery! I play the Black Garden field spell! Then I summon my Twilight Rose Knight! Its ability activates letting me summon a level 4 or below plant from my hand, but first, Black Garden cuts its ATK in half, then summons a Rose Token to your field!"

**Twilight Rose Knight: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 500 (1000)**

**Rose Token: Lv 2, DARK, ATK 800**

"Using my Knight I summon Hedge Guard! But it will suffer the same burden as my Knight to lay forth a fresh token!"

**Hedge Guard: Lv 3, EARTH, ATK 0**

**Rose Token: Lv 2, DARK, ATK 800**

"Now I will tune together my Knight and Guard! Witness my Splendid Rose! And feel the burden of my garden once more!"

**Splendid Rose: Lv 6, WIND, ATK 1100 (2200)**

**Rose Token: Lv 2, DARK, ATK 800**

She intends to flood my field with tokens... I see.

"Next, I play Seed of Deception! I summon my Copy Plant! My garden bestows a fourth token!"

**Copy Plant: Lv 1, WIND, ATK 0**

**Rose Token: Lv 2, DARK, 800**

"Now I tune my Copy Plant to Splendid Rose! I synchro summon my Black Rose Dragon! Thus your field is filled by my roses!"

**Black Rose Dragon: Lv 7, FIRE, ATK 1200 (2400)**

**Rose Token: Lv 2, DARK, ATK 800**

She controls her Ace... and my field is full of Rose Tokens... She's good...

"With one face-down my turn is done!"

**_TURN CHANGE: Caius_**

"Draw!..." Not that there's much I could really do... Unless... One quick look at my hand... Yes!

"I start with this! My continuous spell, Diabolic Chain of Wishes! Using its effect I add a Diabolic monster from deck to hand then suffer 200 points of damage multiplied by its level! I choose my Aether, a level 5!"

**_CAIUS LP: -1000 = 7000_**

"Then I tribute a token to summon it! Now it's your turn to be burdened by the garden!"

**Aether of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 1000 (2000)**

**Rose Token: Lv 2, DARK, ATK 800**

"Now I play my Diabolic Chain of Dragon Fire! I pay 500 LP to activate it, and I fuse together Aether and the Lily of the Diabolic Maidens in my hand!"

**_CAIUS LP: -500 = 6500_**

"I fusion summon! Soul of the Diabolic Dragons! Take another Token!"

**Soul of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 1400 (2800)**

**Rose Token: Lv 2, DARK, ATK 800**

"When my Soul is summoned, I can draw 2 cards! Now witness as i evolve my power to greater heights!"

I feel my mark ignite and I just laugh, realizing the power I've got. I glance over to Beelze and she nods, speaking quietly with an odd smirk in her eye.

"A truly powerful duellist is able to shape the very outcome of a duel; he can even generate the very cards he needs to win! Master's Shining Draw!"

My mark pulses as I draw the two cards. And with a glance I know I've turned this around.

"First, my Mystical Space Typhoon lays waste to your garden! Then my other spell, Natural Tune, gives one of these tokens the capability of a tuner! And then I tune it with the other 3 you summoned to my field! Many thanks! Embody my desire, Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

"Now then, Soul, Attack Black Rose Dragon!"

**_AKIZA LP: -200 = 7800_**

"Now Beelze, vanquish a token!"

**_AKIZA LP: -2200 = 5600_**

"Now my dragon has fallen, I activate my trap! Call of the Haunted calls back my dragon!"

**Black Rose Dragon: Lv 7, FIRE, ATK 2400**

"Well then that's my turn Aki!"

**_TURN CHANGE: Akiza_**

Her mark glows bright on her arm, this isn't normal...

"I draw! Caius I will turn this duel around here and now! I summon my tuner! Diabolic Maiden! You boys aren't the only ones who can use this kind of evolution! I tune it to my Rose Token and my Black Rose Dragon!"

**Diabolic Maiden: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 0**

_"Are you scared Caius?! Confused?! You should be both! Now witness it, our shared strength taking a divine form for the ultimate blooming rose!  
Synchro Summon Level 10! Ignite!  
Infernal Rose Dragon!"_

**Infernal Rose Dragon: Lv 10, DARK, ATK 3000**

"Her ability activates upon summon! She banishes every card on the field and then summons back Black Rose Dragon!"

I feel the blood drain from my face as Beelze is removed from play.

**Black Rose Dragon: Lv 7, FIRE, ATK 2400**

"Black Rose Dragon! Attack! Black Rose Gale!"

**_CAIUS LP: -2400 = 4100_**

"That was sneaky Akiza..."

"I'm not done! I use the other effect of Infernal Rose Dragon! When Black Rose Dragon deals damage the turn its effect was used, she can swap places with Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose is banished and Infernal returns...

"Infernal Rose Gale!"

**_CAIUS LP: -4000 = 100_**

"You're determined to get me to do something... What?"

She grits her teeth and shakes her head, could just be the glow of her mark but she looks red. "No, not telling you 'til we're done! Not until I win!"

I hear Beelze speaking in my head, almost laughing.

**"Oh master... You have so much to learn... about the heart of a woman"**

What?... Oh... Oh no...

"It's your move Caius!"

**_TURN CHANGE: Caius_**

"I will not draw. Tell me what you want Akiza"

**_CAIUS FORFEITS  
AKIZA WINS_**

She looks taken aback; apparently she did not expect to win.

"Akiza, Tell me what you want me to do"

She stammers and steps back, before turning red. "Later. Come on Luna, we're leaving!"

"Me too Beelze, thank you for the time"

She nods and I feel myself slip back into my body. As I open my eyes I see Akiza and Luna staring at me, Akiza red faced as she turns away.

"Luna, please go home, you don't need to be here for this..." Akiza says, patting Luna's head. Luna nods and skips out as Akiza walks back over to me, a psychotic looking grin on her face.

Oh I'm fucked...

* * *

Hello all, Yes I'm writing two multiple part chapters, the parts take place at the same time, and if anyone is confused, Caius has a thing for Estelle, Akiza has a thing for Caius, simple for now. Expect Aeon part II next!


	19. Chapter 19, Aeon Utopa's Day Off Part II

**AEON UTOPA'S DAY OFF PART II**

**_[Aeon's Perspective]_**

Date. Lunch. Lunch. Date.

Blaze immediately dragged me off to a cafe, I'm glad I grabbed my wallet... He orders for us both after dragging me to a corner table.

"You okay Aeon? You're looking a little pale..." He says, waving a hand in my face, I simply shrug and look through my deck, new cards...

"I'm fine; I just need to ask someone about something"

"Who? Your friend Caius?" He asks, prompting a nod from myself.

"Yeah, just as soon as he's out and about... He's not feeling too great."

Blaze chuckles and points out the window. "He looks alright to me"

I turn and look, and there's Caius... Chasing Akiza... Both of em blushing? What the fuck happened...

"Uh... Do you want to follow them Aeon?"

"Not right now... We have our own stuff to do right? Wanna go to the Arcade?"

Blaze grins and nods, and after eating and paying, he almost drags me off to an Arcade down the street, so much for just a drink.

In the arcade, Blaze immediately drags me over to a duel terminal and stands in front of it, selecting an endgame situation and chuckling as he gets ready.

"Just you wait Aeon... I'll show you a thing or two"

**_DUEL TERMINAL START: Blaze vs Terminal_**

I look over his shoulder at the field, he has to win before the end of the terminals next turn, and he has two face-down cards, Raigeki Break and Spikeshield with Chain. On his field is Blue-Eyes White Dragon. In his hand is Kuriboh and he has 2000 LP

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Lv 8, LIGHT, ATK 3000**

**_BLAZE LP: 2000_**

On the opponent's field is one face-down and Silent Magician Lv 8, they have 2000 LP

**Silent Magician Lv 8: Lv 8, LIGHT, ATK 3500**

**_TERMINAL LP: 2000_**

"Now observe Aeon! I first use my Raigeki Break, I use Kuriboh to destroy your monster! Now go Blue-Eyes, white lightning!"

The machine beeps. "Activating Magic Cylinder, duel failed"

**_BLAZE LP: -3000 = 0_**

**_TERMINAL WINS_**

"Dammit... How did i not see that coming..."

"Here... Let me try Blaze. I think you had the right idea... just..." Blaze moves aside and i stand ready as the duel resets.

**_DUEL TERMINAL START: Aeon vs Terminal_**

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Lv 8, LIGHT, ATK 3000**

**_AEON LP: 2000_**

**Silent Magician Lv 8: Lv 8, LIGHT, ATK 3500**

**_TERMINAL LP: 2000_**

"Let's start as you did, Raigeki Break, Kuriboh gets to trash... Your face down Magic Cylinder!"

Blaze seems confused, but I explain. "Most endgames say before the end of this turn, but it says opponent's next, meaning it wants you to win on your opponent's turn, I switch Blue-Eyes to defence"

"Wait... Why?"

**_TURN CHANGE: TERMINAL_**

The machine beeps again. "Drawing card. Attacking with Silent Magician Lv 8"

"I play my Spikeshield with Chain! It equips to Blue-Eyes and boosts its ATK by 500, but since it's in DEFENCE and is being attacked, it also gains DEF equal to its ATK!"

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: +500 =3500**

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon DEF: +3500 =6000**

**_TERMINAL LP: -2500 =0  
AEON WINS_**

"And that's that then. You gotta use all the cards you can in a duel puzzle"

Blaze nods smirking, then holds up his deck.

"How about you duel me and we'll see if you can crack this puzzle?"

"Them's duelin' words. You're on"

Alas, before we can do any duelling, there's a very familiar tone, one known to the entire internet. A voice calling out to me, "Ex-cuuuuse me, you need to answer me!"

I sigh and look to the Karen who wants my attention, as soon as she has it she tries to grab at my duel disk.

"Hey what the hell bitch!?" I yell as I pull my arm away.

"You're Aeon right? Aeon Utopa? My child wants your duelling deck. Give it to me"

A string of words cross my mind, The Lion, The Witch, and the Audacity of this Bitch... I give Blaze a look and he just rolls his eyes, then nods to the door.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

I glare at the Karen then follow Blaze out the door, letting the security guard by the door know what happened, he just nods and looks over at the Karen following us.

**_[Caius' Perspective]_**

I check my phone as I hear a text come through, it's from Aeon...

'Karen at the Arcade, where are you birds at?'

I wince, Akiza notices, she walks over and glances at my phone.

"Who's Karen?" She looks confused about it.

"Karen is a blanket term for an entitled bitch... A narcissist."

"Oh... So Aeon just encountered one?"

I nod and send a reply.

**_[Aeon's Perspective]_**

'Mind your own business, you're not bringing a Karen here'... That's his reply!? I'll fucking kill Caius when I see him...

"Something wrong Aeon?"

I look up and see Blaze walking toward me with two ice creams, one he hands to me and I just accept it.

"He's decided not to tell me where they went, so they're probably banging, thanks by the way, sorry we didn't get to duel"

"Ah it's no worry, we'll get another chance"

"Thanks Blaze... I don't know how to thank y-"

I don't know how to respond as Blaze sits on my lap, grabs my collar and kisses me, I can almost head Caius shouting 'Gaaaaaay' from wherever he is. But I don't give a shit what he thinks, for some reason, Blaze's eyes look different... more aggressive...

He then gets off and steps back, blushing profusely, his eyes back to normal I think? That was weird... amazing!.. but weird...

"I- I'm sorry!" He runs off blushing, I can barely say the words that he immediately ignores.

"W-wait... stop.." What the fuck is going on...

I sit there for about ten minutes and then stand up, glancing at the neglected ice cream in my hand, then i see a piece of paper there, his phone number... This guy is smooth.

"Aeon! Help!"

Voice... That's Estelle! I look over to her and she's being chased by two guys in hoods, purple marks glowing on their arms... Dark Signers. Estelle stops by me and chuckles weakly. Readying her duel disk, i know the drill from what Caius told me, i do the same.

"Alright, Two on Two, This i can work with" She says, smiling at me.

"How are you Estelle? Nice to see you Estelle. Don't mind me bringing two Dark Signers right to you Estelle..."

"Oh shush, just duel"

"So be it..."

**_TAG DUEL START: Aeon & Estelle VS Dark Signer 1 & Dark Signer 2_**

So how are we gonna do this... I barely have time to ask before one of the dark signers pipes up.

"My turn! I draw! I begin by playing the field spell Mausoleum of the Emperor!"

Oh shit, immortals off the bat...

"I pay 2000 life points to call out Earthbound Immortal Mikisalomeh!"

**_DARK SIGNER 1 & DARK SIGNER 2 LP: -2000 = 6000_**

There are screams, the people around us are being sucked into a... massive stone heart... floating in the air above... and there's now a glowing barrier around us, presumably the geoglyph has appeared.

**Earthbound Immortal Mikisalomeh: Lv 10, DARK, ATK 2500**

The heart splits open into a beacon of light, and there in the sky is... A giant parrot. A Giant... Green... Parrot...

"Then i set a card and end my turn!"

**_TURN CHANGE: AEON_**

"Draw!" I look over my hand and can't help but smirk, that immortal is gone before it can attack...

"I activate my spell, Fallen HERO's Soul! I destroy a spell or trap on the field and then discard one Fallen HERO monster! Bye bye field spell!"

"I chain my trap! Earthbound Shatter! When you play a card that would destroy a card i control, I special summon a level 4 monster from my hand! I summon Earthbound Linewalker!"

**Earthbound Linewalker: Lv 4, DARK, DEF 1900**

Well shit.

"So be it, your field spell is gone! I am aware that Linewalker's effect prevents your Immortal's destruction. So since your spell was destroyed, I discard Fallen HERO Dawn! Her ability summons herself back from my grave when she's sent there! And her other effect lets me draw a new card when she's summoned!"

**Fallen HERO Dawn: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1700**

"New cards Aeon?" Estelle asks me, I nod and grin as I draw.

"I then normal summon Fallen HERO Nightfall!"

**Fallen HERO Nightfall: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1300**

"Furthermore, i play my spell Fallen HERO Fusion! I combine the Fallen HEROs, Dawn and Nightmare in my hand! Fusion Summon! I call forth a mighty monster known as Rising HERO Sunrise!"

**Rising HERO Sunrise: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2500**

Dark Signer 1, pipes up. "Not bad at all Signer, but your power is nothing against my Immortal!"

I roll my eyes. "Sure thing dude, I Tune my Nightfall to Sunrise! Synchro Summon level 10! Come forth mighty swordsman! Fallen HERO Void Ogre Champion!"

**Fallen HERO Void Ogre Champion: Lv 10, DARK, ATK 4000**

"Next since my Nightfall was used to synchro summon I can call back a HERO monster from my grave! Like my Sunrise!"

**Rising HERO Sunrise: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2500**

"Now by paying 500 life points, I can take back my Fallen HERO Fusion!"

**_AEON & ESTELLE LP: -500 = 7500_**

Dawn, Sunrise, Champion, Fusion in hand with the one card that could win this for me.

"I now activate the equip spell! Favourite Hero! It equips to a level 5 or higher HERO i control, so i equip it to Champion!"

Tag duel, i can't attack. But that doesn't mean i can't deal damage.

"I play Champion's effect! I tribute my Fusion monster to deal you damage equal to its original ATK!"

**_DARK SIGNER 1 & DARK SIGNER 2 LP: -2500 = 3500_**

"With one face-down, That's my turn!"

**_TURN CHANGE: DARK SIGNER 2_**

"Draw... You signers are nothing. You will fall to us all the same! I play the field spell Earthbound Geoglyph! Then i play Double summon! I get to summon two monsters this turn! I then use both summons to call forth Beast Striker and Valerifawn, Mystical Beast of the Forest!"

**Beast Striker: Lv 4, EARTH, ATK 1850**

**Valerifawn, Mystical Beast of the Forest: Lv 2, EARTH, ATK 400**

Valerifawn is a tuner... total levels make 6. This is gonna be easy.

"Now i tune my Valerifawn to my Striker and my partner's Linewalker!"

Ah. Right. Tag Duel.

"I synchro summon the level 10! Leo, Keeper of the Sacred Tree!"

**Leo, Keeper of the Sacred Tree: Lv 10, EARTH, ATK 3100**

"Then since i synchro summoned, my field spell adds an Earthbound Immortal Spell or Trap from deck to hand! I choose Ultimate Earthbound Immortal! Then i set two cards and end my turn!"

**_TURN CHANGE: ESTELLE_**

"Draw!" She looks nervous, I can understand it, two dark signers is not gonna be good.

"Hey Estelle, We got this okay?"

She nods and holds her duel disk ready again.

"Right. I start by summoning the tuner, Incarnaztec Knight!"

**Incarnaztec Knight: Lv 4, WIND, ATK 1700**

Two thoughts cross my mind, first, new deck? Second, that Knight looks like Yusei in some kind of Aztec Poncho...

"Then since it was Normal Summoned, I add one Incarnaztec card from my deck to my hand! I choose my Incarnaztec Ressurection spell! Then since I control Incarnazec Knight can have my Incarnaztec King join him!"

**Incarnaztec King: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1800**

And... Aztec Jack has joined Aztec Yusei on the field.

"Then I use the Incarnaztec Ressurection spell to call an Incarnaztec from my hand or grave, I call Incarnaztec Linerider from my hand!"

**Incarnaztec Linerider: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1600**

That's literally just Crow... Aztec Crow.

"When Linerider is used for a synchro summon, he can be treated as level 3! So now I tune Knight to King and Linerider level 3!"

_"Come forth, the ruler of the Stars! Emperor of the Dragons!  
Synchro Summon Level 11!  
STAR EATER!"_

**Star Eater: Lv 11, LIGHT, ATK 3200**

Estelle's arm starts glowing, a crimson star mark, Signer. That's... Did i know about it? I don't remember; fuck it, rolling with it...

"With one face-down my turn is done!"

**_TURN CHANGE: DARK SIGNER 1_**

"Draw! Time for battle... My immortal will attack you both directly!"

"Not with my face-down!" Estelle calls out. "Incarnaztec Seal! This will remove that nightmare immortal of yours from play!"

I look around as the purple flames around us turn crimson, and then vanish.

"Smooth, Estelle. What the fuck was that?" I look at her as i speak, then over at the now dumbstruck Dark Signer.

She just gives me a weird look. "A trap card..? Obviously.."

The Dark Signer just glares at us. "Do you two need a moment? Or can I get back to sending you both to darkness?! Leo, Attack HERO Dawn!"

**_AEON & ESTELLE LP: -1400 = 6100_**

"And that is my turn..."

**_TURN CHANGE: AEON_**

"Draw. I summon Vision HERO Vyon!"

**Vision HERO Vyon: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1000**

"Its ability sends my final Dawn to the Grave, where her ability triggers, summoning her back, her ability again, Draw!"

**Fallen HERO Dawn: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1700**

"Then I attack your Leo with my Champion!"

**_DARK SIGNER 1 & DARK SIGNER 2: -900 = 2600_**

"Next I activate my face-down Fallen HERO Fusion! Champion merges with one of the Fallen HERO Dawns in my grave! I call a defence of my Rising HERO Sunset!" I need to get the level 10s off the field so that field spell can be gone...

**Rising HERO Sunset: Lv 7, DARK, DEF 2500**

Now to bust out my special move...

"Using my two level 4 HEROs I build the overlay network! I overlay Dawn and Vyon! XYZ SUMMON! Appear! Paladin Number 2! Fallen HERO Eclipse!"

**Number P2: Fallen HERO Eclipse: Rank 4, LIGHT, ATK 2500**

Estelle smirks slightly and the two Dark Signers look dumbfounded.

"What the fuck is that thing..." They say in unison.

"You'll find out soon enough, I set a card and end my turn!"

**_TURN CHANGE: DARK SIGNER 2_**

"Draw... I play Monster Reborn! I call back my Leo!"

**Leo, Keeper of the Sacred Tree: Lv 10, EARTH, ATK 3100**

"Now, thanks to my field spell... My Synchro counts as two tributes for this! Earthbound Immortal Hotika Kuauitl!"

**Earthbound Immortal Hotika Kuauitl: Lv 10, DARK, ATK 2600**

Tree. Giant Tree. Giant Green Tree. What the fuck is up with those Nazca Lines?!...

"Hotika Kuauitl attacks you fools directly!"

**_AEON & ESTELLE LP: -2600 = 3500_**

Game on. "Guess what dark signers, when we take the damage I play my face-down, can't let Estelle take her turn without backup! I play my spell card! Rank-Up Magic Fallen Force!"

"You what now?" They say in unison again.

"It's a quick-play spell that lets me evolve my Xyz monster even further! I rebuild the overlay network using my Paladin Number! Come forth Chaos Paladin Number 2! Rising HERO Crimson Eclipse!"

**Number CP2: Rising HERO Crimson Eclipse: Rank 5, DARK, ATK 2500**

"Your weird ass monster won't save you now! You can do nothing against us! I set a monster, turn end!"

**_TURN CHANGE: ESTELLE_**

"Draw! I Summon Incarnaztec Witch!"

**Incarnaztec Witch: Lv 4, FIRE, ATK 1400**

Oh. Akiza joined the party. Note to self, don't tell Caius about this deck.

"Her ability! When she's normal summoned i can target one of your cards and trash it! Goodbye Immortal!"

I glance over to Estelle and nod; she needs to end this duel now.

"Now I play the effect of a monster in my hand! Once per duel i can call out my Diabolic Maiden!"

**Diabolic Maiden: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 0 **

...I'm not even gonna ask.

"Now I tune Diabolic Maiden with Star Eater! Shine through Endless Night! Galaxy Eater!"

**Galaxy Eater: Lv 12, LIGHT, ATK 3500**

Estelle's mark turns gold as a shining serpent appears overhead. That's just weird...

"Estelle, I'm not a fan of that field spell."

"Me neither Aeon. Mystical Space Typhoon will obliterate it! Then my Galaxy Eater will devour your monster! Crushing Void!"

I watch the great golden dragon open its mouth and crush the petty Linewalker left to defend the dark signers.

"You dumb bitches! Your Crimson Eclipse will leave us with 100 life points left!"

I just laugh and nod to Estelle, who grins in response, and then we speak in unison, which seems to piss off the dark signers.

"We use the quick effect of Crimson Eclipse! By using one overlay unit his attack and the attack of all Fallen HERO monsters we control go up by a thousand points this turn!"

**Number CP2: Rising HERO Crimson Eclipse ATK +1000 = 3500**

"Now attack, our mighty angel! Blood Moon Blade!"

The angel that is Crimson Eclipse raises his golden sword over his shoulder, and brings it down between the two dark signers.

**_DARK SIGNER 1 & DARK SIGNER 2: -3500 = 0_**

**_AEON & ESTELLE WIN!_**

"So... New cards Estelle?"

"Talk Later."

"We can talk later..."


	20. Chapter 20, Thorn of the Rose Part II

**THORN OF THE ROSE PART II**

**_[Caius' Perspective]_**

Catch up. Akiza challenged me to a duel, I forfeited, and she sent Luna home, now she's bearing down on me in my own home with a psycho look on her face.

"To the victor go the spoils... Now Caius..." Her tone is almost sing-song, taunting. It's like looking into the eyes of a spider. Terrifying... I'm frozen. I have to move... Move! Move Dammit!

My legs finally accept the signal and I leap backward just as she reaches for my throat, barely managing to escape her grip.

"Akiza... Before you tear my balls off, let's use words... What do you want?"

"Well I am claiming my prize for victory"

"And that is..?"

"I want..." She turns as red as her hair, then grabs my collar and pulls me into a hug... Unexpected. She looked like she wanted to surgically replace my stomach with live explosives... "I want you to take me on a date... Now..."

**"My, my Master. She is quite smitten with you it seems?"** Beelze says playfully in my mind, I just wave her off and pry myself from Akiza's grip.

"You... Want me to take you to lunch?"

Akiza nods.

"Now? Like right now?"

She nods again.

"You're not going to kill me?"

"So long as you behave yourself"

"Don't you have a thing for Yusei?"

"GOD NO! Don't even know him that well. Just get your coat and come on..."

She turns and walks out. I just do as I'm told, grab my jacket, wallet, and follow her out into the city; I can already feel the heat in my cheeks...

**_[Blaze's Perspective]_**

I look into Aeon's eyes and see something off.

"You okay Aeon? You're looking a little pale..." I glance outside and see a redhead, that Akiza from the Fortune Cup... And behind her is... Aeon's friend, Caius.

"I'm fine" He says without looking up. "I just need to ask someone about something"

"Who? Your friend, Caius?"

He nods. "Yeah, just as soon as he's out and about... He's not feeling too great"

I can't help but chuckle as I point out the window to the white headed champion across the street.

"He looks alright to me"

**_[Caius' Perspective]_**

Akiza leads me through the streets, past a cafe and an arcade, toward the beach. She stops by a bench and points to it.

"Sit."

I decide that doing as I'm told is better than the alternative, I sit down and she sits beside me, pressing her shoulder against mine.

"Do you hate me Caius?"

"No, why would I?"

"Are you gay?" She tilts her head at me.

"No that's Aeon" I respond before the thought catches up with me.

"Then why don't you date someone? You have the looks!" She seems sincere. I can't believe her though.

"The one I'm interested in... Is out of my league"

"Bullshit! You are probably out of hers!" She punches my arm and glares at me.

I roll my eyes and look at Akiza, speaking the only things I can think to say. "She can do better, so could anyone else"

There's a sharp sound and it takes a couple of seconds before the slap registers in my brain, Akiza is glaring at me angrily, but the slap doesn't really hurt, like she was holding back.

"Duel me again Caius. Properly. No surrendering."

"Why? What do you get out of it?" I rub my cheek where she slapped me.

"A point gets proven... Please Caius. Let me prove my point"

"Fine... but let's go to a private place, I'd rather my deck stays a secret..."

She nods and grabs my wrist as she stands, pulling me to my feet, she then starts walking down the street, I follow and after a little bit I check my phone as I hear the text come through, it's from Aeon...

'Karen at the Arcade, where are you birds at?'

I wince, Akiza notices, she walks over and glances at my phone.

"Who's Karen?" She looks confused about it.

"Karen is a blanket term for an entitled bitch... A narcissist."

"Oh... So Aeon just encountered one?"

I nod and send a reply. He's not bringing a Karen to me.

Akiza then nudges me through a door, her apartment. She heads into the main area of it and turns to face me.

"We'll duel here. What do you want to happen if you win? Me leaving you alone?"

"No I want you to answer my questions. What about you? Another date?"

"No I'll tell you what I want when I win"

"So be it.."

**_DUEL START: CAIUS VS AKIZA_**

"Ladies first?" I offer.

"No doubt! Draw!"

A moment of silence as she looks at her hand, then smiles. Not good.

"I begin by summoning Clear Rose Dragon!"

**Clear Rose Dragon: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1700**

It's like one of her little Rose Dragons, but it's completely transparent.

"When I normal summon it, I get to draw a card! Then since I control a Rose monster that isn't Heart Rose Dragon, I can summon it from my hand!"

**Heart Rose Dragon: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 700**

I think I just broke. That's not a dragon. That's a miniature Akiza with Black Rose Dragon's wings on her back... wearing a Rose Petal Bikini...

"Stop staring Caius!"

"Uh.."

"I said stop! I tune Heart Rose Dragon with Clear Rose Dragon!"

_"A cold flame envelops the world! Black flower bloom!  
Synchro Summon!  
Black Rose Dragon!"_

**Black Rose Dragon: Lv 7, FIRE, ATK 2400**

"I promise I wasn't staring.." I mutter as Akiza's mark ignites in crimson light.

"Shut up Caius! I play the spell Seed of Deception, to summon Copy Plant from my hand!"

**Copy Plant: Lv 1, WIND, DEF 0**

"Then I return it to my hand to summon Fallen Angel of Roses!"

**Fallen Angel of Roses: Lv 7, EARTH, ATK 2400**

"Then I set a card, activate Black Garden and end my turn!"

**_TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"Draw!"

I look over my hand and chuckle. This field spell won't hinder me this time.

"I am not going to lose this one Akiza! I set my pendulum scale with Scale 0 Ignis of the Diabolic Dragons and Scale 8 Ventus of the Diabolic Dragons! Then I destroy your field spell with Mystical Space Typhoon!"

**_P-Scale, Caius: 0,8_**

Probability of me winning, 80% I guess. Three cards in hand, all monsters.

"Swing far pendulum! Shatter the bonds of past and future! Bring me victory! I pendulum summon Aqua of the Diabolic Dragons, Abi of the Diabolic Maidens, and Aether of the Diabolic Dragons!"

**Abi of the Diabolic Maidens: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 100**

**Aqua of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1800**

**Aether of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 2000**

Her garden would be a burden, that's why I destroyed it...

"When I summon Aether, its ability summons Sa'an from my deck!"

**Sa'an of the Diabolic Maidens: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1000**

"Now-"

"Hold on Caius! I play a trap! Blooming of the Darkest Rose! It grows a rose token on either field for each field spell in my grave! I choose my side!"

**Rose Token: Lv 2, DARK, ATK 800**

"Don't know why you did that... I tune Abi to Aqua! Synchro Summon Level 4! I call my Abaddon of the Diabolic Dragons!"

**Abaddon of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 2000**

"Since i used Abi to summon Abaddon, her ability gives me 1000 bonus life points!"

**_CAIUS LP: +1000 = 9000_**

"Now I tune Sa'an to Aether!"

_"Rise up from the great depths of nothing! Overcome the enemy and vanquish light!  
Synchro Summon Level 8!  
Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"_

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

The arm mark on my arm starts to glow again, but brighter than normal.

"Akiza, it's your turn."

**_TURN CHANGE: AKIZA_**

"Draw! I will end you Caius! The same way I did before! I summon Diabolic Maiden!"

**Diabolic Maiden: Lv 1, DARK, ATK 0**

"I tune Maiden to Rose Token and Black Rose Dragon!"

_"Now witness it, our shared strength taking a divine form for the ultimate blooming rose!  
Synchro Summon! Level 10!  
Infernal Rose Dragon!"_

**Infernal Rose Dragon: Lv 10, DARK, ATK 3000**

"Now all other cards on the field are banished!"

"My monsters will evade that ability Akiza!"

"How?!"

"Abaddon lets me tune it with another monster during your turn! I tune Abaddon and Beelze together to Synchro Summon!"

I glance down at my arm as my two monsters merge together, it's turned gold...

_"Shatter my chains. Free my soul. Become the shining absolute principle!  
Level 12! ACCEL SYNCHRO!  
Diabolic Absolution Dragon!"_

**Diabolic Absolution Dragon: Lv 12, DARK, ATK 2000**

"It's weak... And banished"

"Not true, Absolution Dragon is unaffected by your cards' effects, furthermore... Watch"

**Diabolic Absolution Dragon ATK: +1000*2 +500*4 = 6000**

"My scales are banished, but for each of the two synchros in my grave, Absolution gains 1000 Attack points. Then another 500 for each pendulum monster in my extra deck..."

"That's a strong monster..."

"And I do recall, your rose dragon banishes itself too and summons back Black Rose Dragon"

**Black Rose Dragon: Lv 7, FIRE, ATK 2400**

"Your dragon against my pinnacle Akiza."

"I choose to swap my Black Rose Dragon with Infernal Rose Dragon..."

**Infernal Rose Dragon: Lv 10, DARK, DEF 3000**

"So be it"

"Turn end..."

**_TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"Draw. I summon Ventus of the Diabolic Dragons."

**Ventus of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 500**

"Ventus adds a diabolic maiden to my hand, then by shearing off 500 points i can summon it! So come forth Lia"

**_CAIUS LP: -500 = 8500_**

**Lia of the Diabolic Maidens: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1500**

"Now I tune Lia to Ventus! Synchro Summon!"

**Diabolic Absolution Dragon ATK: +500*2 = 7000**

"Come forth! Lilith of the Diabolic Dragons!"

**Lilith of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 7, DARK, ATK 2500**

"Then her ability! When she's summoned, a card on the field is destroyed! Goodbye Rose Dragon!"

"Well then Caius... You win?"

"Lilith! Attack!"

**_AKIZA LP: -2500 = 5500_**

"Absolution Dragon! Crimson Infinity Wave!"

**_AKIZA LP: -7000 = 0_**

**_CAIUS WINS_**

The blast from the attack throws Akiza back through a doorway. I immediately run toward her, that shouldn't have happened!

"Akiza?!"

She landed on her bed thankfully, she's not moving, but she's glaring at me, tears in her eyes, she just doesn't want to move...

"Idiot..." She says quietly.

My phone buzzes, I missed a call from Estelle, I put the phone to my ear and listen to the voicemail.

"Caius? You there? I'm with Aeon, there were dark signers, three of them. Was on a date with Yusei, they interrupted rather rudely, Yusei had to chase after one, apparently he got away, the other two chased me here to him. We won, just letting you know to watch your back."

End of the message... But I'll be honest I lost interest after she mentioned the date with Yusei... Akiza looks at me and I think reads my expression. She moves to one side of the bed and pats the empty space beside her.

"Tell me about it. Come lay down..."

I make the stupid mistake of lying down beside her; she's almost immediately on top of me and pinning me down.

"Akiza..?"

"Shut up. Just shut up. I know you won but just stay put..."

She lies down on top of me and hugs me, I really can't tell whether she wants to kill me or not...

"What did you want if you won..."

"This... So please can we just stay put a while..?"

"Okay..." This is probably a mistake. But she seems depressed about something, and I am too so I think I'll stay here with her for a while...

She sighs happily and giggles. Aeon must never find out about this...

"So about that monster in the bikini?"

**-SLAP-**


	21. Chapter 21, Second Awakening

**EYES OF GOLD, DARKNESS LOOMING**

**_ [Caius' Perspective] _**

**_"The eyes of the dragon are open, the eyes are not the windows, they are the doors, beware what may enter there, and beware what may escape..."_**

I wake with a start, the faintest traces of a dream slipping away. Then I realize, this isn't my place... I fell asleep with Akiza, she's sleeping peacefully... That's good. Well, guess she'll be hungry when she wakes up.

When Akiza eventually wakes, she walks through to where I am, cooking breakfast for her. Upon seeing me she turns bright red.

"Caius... Why are you here..?"

"You pinned me to your bed yesterday"

"Did we...?"

"No. Now sit down and have breakfast"

"Alright... I need to go to Arcadia today... I need you to come with me"

"Why..?"

"I'm going to quit..."

Akiza and I eat in silence for a moment as I go over what she said.

"Do you think he would let you leave?"

"Who?" She tilts her head and stares at me.

"Sayer... The cult leader"

"Maybe we should get Aeon too..." She suggests, before continuing to eat her breakfast. I nod and quickly send a text.

**_[Aeon's Perspective]_**

I check my phone as a text comes through, finally Caius got back to me. Not heard from him since yesterday.

'Goin' to rough up some arcadia goons, in particular Sayer, you want in?'

Hell yeah. I quickly send a reply and grab my deck.

**_[Caius' Perspective]_**

Arcadia headquarters... Not been back here since I busted out... Aeon is walking over to us.

"Didn't expect to see you Akiza, you and Caius a thing or..?"

"No! Nonono! He's just helping me!" Her face is red... Aeon rolls his eyes and looks to me.

"So we're gonna rough up some psychics if they cause trouble?" He says.

Akiza nods, looking a little pissed off, and walks into the building.

Aeon and I follow, getting some odd looks from some of the people here, and looks of fear from others. Akiza leads us straight to a large open room, and knocks on the door.

"Come in Akiza..." Sayer's voice calls from inside. As we walk in, he's stood in the middle, staring at us. "Caius, Aeon, Akiza. I should have suspected the three of you would be the ones to betray us"

"Betray you? You're brainwashing people!" Aeon yells.

I nod and point straight at Sayer. "Yeah, look at the Lion, the Witch, and the Audacity of this bitch!"

Aeon glances at me. "So that's where that came from"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Uh... Boys..." Akiza says, tugging on my sleeve. Two duellists are walking in, and I see immediately this isn't going to go well. One of the duellists is Rose, from the Fortune Cup. The other looks similar like it could be her sister. Both seem in a daze...

Sayer chuckles and looks at both Aeon and Me. "Well, surely you know I can't let you two leave. You're gonna have to duel your way out. And when you lose to Rose and Daisy here... You're going straight back into brainwashing. All three of you"

Aeon and I almost simultaneously activate our duel disks.

"No way in hell that's happening Sayer..." I say. Aeon nods and pats my shoulder.

"We're tearing this entire movement apart"

**_DUEL START: CAIUS & AEON VS ROSE & DAISY_**

"My turn first... Draw..." Rose states in a monotonous tone. "I activate polymerization... I fuse two Ojamas in my hand... Come forth Ojama Knight... Lock out two of their monster zones..."

**Ojama Knight: Lv 5, LIGHT, DEF 2500**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn..."

**_TURN CHANGE: AEON_**

"I'll head us up Caius, Draw!" He glances over his hand and smirks. "Let's kick off with the field spell, Rising HERO Skyline!"

"I chain on a trap... Jar of Greed, I get to draw a card..."

"I chain on another spell! Chain Summoning! Since it's chain link 3 or higher, I get three normal summons this turn!"

"It doesn't matter... You cannot attack with this turn..."

"Then I'll normal summon three monsters! First, Fallen HERO Dusk! Then I tribute Dusk to summon Fallen HERO Witching Hour!"

**Fallen HERO Dusk: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1700**

**Fallen HERO Witching Hour: Lv 6, DARK, ATK 2200**

"Then I summon my Fallen HERO Daybreak Tuner!"

**Fallen HERO Daybreak: Lv 2, DARK, ATK 1200**

"I tune my two monsters together! Let's go!"

_"From the depths of nothing! Wrap your skeletal form in darkness and become my servant! I call upon the true horror of the void!  
SYNCHRO SUMMON LEVEL 8!  
Come! Void Ogre Dragon!"_

I can't help but smirk as his mark starts glowing.

**Void Ogre Dragon: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

"Then I set a card and end my turn!"

**_TURN CHANGE: DAISY_**

"Draw... I summon Mokey Mokey..."

**Mokey Mokey: Lv 1, LIGHT, ATK 300**

"Then I set two cards... Turn end..."

**_TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"Draw..." Two zones to work with... better fix that. "I activate Raigeki! This wipes out your monsters!"

The two seem surprised.

"I then set my pendulum scale! I use Scale 0 Ignis of the Diabolic Dragons, and Scale 7 Legacy of the Diabolic Dragons!"

**_P-Scale, Caius: 0,7_**

"Now, swing far pendulum! Shatter the bonds of past and future! Bring me victory! I pendulum summon Aether of the Diabolic Dragons! And its ability brings forth Sa'an from my deck!"

**Aether of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 2000**

**Sa'an of the Diabolic Maidens: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1000**

"Let's go! I tune my two monsters together!"

_"Rise up from the great depths of nothing! Overcome the enemy and vanquish light!  
Synchro Summon Level 8!  
Corrupt them! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"_

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

My own mark starts glowing, and Sayer smirks slightly, like... it's part of his plan...

"Aeon, be careful. Something feels wrong."

"Way ahead of you buddy"

"I end my turn"

**_TURN CHANGE: ROSE_**

"Draw... I..." Rose seems to falter slightly. "I activate my trap monster, Tiki Soul"

**Tiki Soul: Lv 4, LIGHT, DEF 1800**

"I set two cards... turn end..."

**_TURN CHANGE: AEON_**

"Draw, I set a card, Void Ogre, Trash that Tiki!"

"Chain trap... Tiki Curse..."

**Tiki Curse: Lv 4, DARK, DEF 1000**

"Oh I know this trick, if you attack soul, curse will destroy Void Ogre! So when the attack replays, I trash your Curse with Void Ogre!"

"Tiki Soul sets Curse back face down..." Rose says monotonously.

"Then Beelze will attack your Soul!"

"Trap... Draining Shield... Attack negated, Life Points gained" Daisy chimes in.

**_ROSE & DAISY LP: +3000 = 11000_**

"Tsk.. Turn end"

**_TURN CHANGE: DAISY_**

"Draw... Tiki Curse activates. Chain, Call of the Haunted... Summon back Mokey Mokey..."

**Tiki Curse: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1800**

**Mokey Mokey: Lv 1, LIGHT, ATK 300**

"Then..." The two both seem to stop, flinching slightly.

Sayer stomps his foot down and yells at them. "Do it already! Summon it!"

"Activate Field Spell... Mound of the Bound Creator... Tribute... All... Three... Monsters..." Daisy says reluctantly.

Three tributes... Mound of the Bound Creator... No... Nonono... That's not possible is it..? This isn't GX...

"Summon... The... Winged... Dragon... Of... Ra..."

The Golden Dragon-Chicken thing emerges onto the field in the Mound of the Bound Creator's chains, roaring in rage... and pain.

"How the hell Sayer..." Aeon says slowly.

"We raided the collection of one Maxamillion Pegasus... Now Ra takes its Attack Power from their life points!"

**_ROSE & DAISY LP: -10900 = 100_**

**The Winged Dragon of Ra: Lv 10, DIVINE, ATK 10900 (?)**

Aeon growls softly and activates a trap. "I play Waboku! You won't deal us any damage this turn, nor will you destroy my Void Ogre!"

"So be it... Set two cards... Turn end..."

**_TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

I feel something snap in my head, seeing the winged dragon in chains... My vision starts to fade... "Draw..."

**_[Akiza's Perspective]_**

Caius stopped moving; he drew his card and just stopped. My mark started glowing. I feel Caius drawing on something from it, and Aeon... Their marks suddenly blaze with gold light... Like his duel with me yesterday...

He and Aeon start to speak in unison.

"It is our turn to unleash a God! We construct the overlay network with our two Dark Dragons!"

_"We shall call forth the true sight of the Crimson Dragon! Call upon the very void that corrupts the enemy to sever for ourselves! The Heretics and Non-Believers crumble before the darkness in our God!  
XYZ SUMMON!  
Unite the Void and Darkness! Dark Dragon Crimson XYZ!"_

The air is whipping around the room... This is far too powerful for a normal psychic...

**Dark Dragon Crimson XYZ: Rank 8, DARK, ATK 0**

This monster... Something is wrong with it...

"We will crush you! And all who defy our god! We use our God's ability to halve the Attacking strength of all your monsters! Your God's loss is added to ours! And we're doing it twice!"

**The Winged Dragon of Ra ATK: /2 = 5450**

**Dark Dragon Crimson XYZ ATK: +5450 = 5450**

**The Winged Dragon of Ra ATK: /2 = 2725**

**Dark Dragon Crimson XYZ ATK: +2725 = 8175**

Rose activates her last trap... "Trap activate... Hope for Life... When you control a monster with attack points over 5000 higher than our life points... our life points become equal to your monster's current Attack"

**_ROSE & DAISY LP: - 8175_**

"It matters not! Dark Dragon Crimson XYZ attacks the Winged Dragon of Ra! Diabolic Void Wave!"

The crimson dragon's form bears down on the golden dragon's... And blows it apart, causing a crater in the ground beneath it, the whole building is shaking...

**_ROSE & DAISY LP: -5450 = 2725_**

"We end our turn"

**_TURN CHANGE: ROSE_**

"Draw... Set a monster, Turn end..."

There's nothing they can do against this monster...

**_TURN CHANGE: AEON_**

It's Aeon's turn but they're still talking in unison...

"Draw! We summon Vision HERO Vyon! Its ability sends dawn to the Grave, and her ability resurrects her! We choose not to draw from her effect!"

**Vision HERO Vyon: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 1000**

**Fallen HERO Dawn: Lv 4, DARK, ATK 2200 (1700)**

I check the field quickly. The field spell seems to be responsible for the boosted attack points of Aeon's Fallen Hero monster... What the hell is going on?

"Now we build the overlay network! We overlay the two level 4 Fallen HERO monsters!"

_"Once more into the void, spread your wings, pick up your sword, block the light of the sun!  
XYZ SUMMON!  
Paladin Number 2: Fallen HERO Eclipse!"_

**Number P2: Fallen HERO Eclipse: Rank 4, LIGHT, ATK 3000 (2500)**

"Eclipse! Attack! Moon Blade!"

The fallen angel monster swings its sword at the face-down monster... they intend to blast them with the full strength of their Dragon...

"Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, its ability prevents us taking damage from battle for the rest of this turn" Rose states, I'm a little relieved...

"Then we shall end our turn!"

**_TURN CHANGE: DAISY_**

"Draw... I play Pot of Greed, and I set the two drawn cards face down... one is a monster... turn end!"

**_TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"Draw... We pendulum summon! Come forth, Aqua and Ignis from hand, and Sa'an from the extra deck!"

**Sa'an of the Diabolic Maidens: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1000**

**Aqua of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1800**

**Ignis of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1500**

"Now we construct the overlay network with the three level three monsters, and when Sa'an is used for a summon that requires three or monsters, she can count as two, so we're overlaying 4 monsters!"

_"Once more into the darkness, corrupt the hearts of men, bend them to your will!  
XYZ SUMMON!  
Paladin Number 1: Satan of the Diabolic Maidens!"_

**Number P1: Satan of the Diabolic Maidens: Rank 3, DARK, ATK 2000**

Daisy seems to be scared, she activates her trap. "Spellbinding Circle will prevent your God attacking!"

The boys stare at their dragon, then nod and step forward slightly.

"Satan attacks your set monster! Magical Corruption!"

The monster flips, Bubonic Vermin...

"Bubonic Vermin summons another copy in face-down defence position from my deck!" Daisy calls.

"Then Eclipse will vanquish that one! Moon Blade!" They yell back.

"Then my third is set down! There is nothing you can do!"

The boys scoff and activate cards, Aeon's set card, and the last card in Caius' hand. The two cards are the same...

"You were foolish to challenge us Sayer, you and your Arcadia fools! Watch as we activate this! Rank-Up Magic: Diabolic Chain of the Fallen HERO! With these we evolve our Paladin Numbers into Chaos Paladin Numbers! And then our rank-up spells attach as overlay units!"

Finally the boys stop speaking in unison, but only to summon their monsters...

Aeon speaks first...

_"The moon bathed in blood shall conquer all that defy our God!  
CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION!  
Chaos Paladin Number 2: Rising HERO Crimson Eclipse!"_

Then Caius...

_"The underworld bathed in blood shall conquer all that defy our God!  
CHAOS XYZ EVOLUTION!  
Chaos Paladin Number 1: Crimson Satan of the Diabolic Dragons!"_

If the context was better, I'd be in awe... A fallen angel with a golden sword alongside a winged demon.

**Number CP2: Rising HERO Crimson Eclipse: Rank 5, DARK, ATK 2500**

**Number CP1: Crimson Satan of the Diabolic Dragons: Rank 4, DARK, ATK 2800**

There are orbs of light around the monsters, presumably they are the overlay units? There are 4 around Number 2, and 5 around number 1.

"Now... Satan gains Attack equal to the combined scales of pendulum monsters in my extra deck times 200!" Caius calls out.

**Number CP1: Crimson Satan of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: +200*5 (1000) = 3800**

Aeon calls out, "I detach an overlay unit to use Eclipse's effect!"

** Number CP2: Rising HERO Crimson Eclipse ATK: +1000 = 3500**

"Eclipse attack! Destroy the last vermin!" They call in unison again. "Blood Moon Blade!"

The two girls are exposed. And Satan looks pissed.

"Crimson Satan, Attack! Blood Magic Corruption!"

It's like an explosion goes off between the two girls. A magic blast tears the room apart, the only thought I have is to get out.

**_ROSE & DAISY LP: -3800 = 0_**

**_CAIUS & AEON WIN_**

I make it to the door before the roof collapses, as I look back the boys have moved to stand over the girls, some kind of barrier around them blocking the rubble. I can't see Sayer anywhere...

**_[Caius' Perspective]_**

"So what happened?" I ask Akiza, rubbing my mark gently. All I know is that I blacked out partway through the duel... Apparently Aeon did too.

"I've already explained it... I don't know what that gold glow was, and I don't know what the hell happened to you two... It was terrifying..."

I sigh and nod. Not much else I can say.

Someone calls out to us.

"Aeon! Are you okay? I got your text!"

I look over and see a guy almost throw himself into Aeon's arms. Then the look in his eye changes for a second, and whilst it's changed, he straight up kisses Aeon. I look back over to Akiza and- WAIT WHAT WHEN DID AEON GET A BOYFRIEND!?

**_"The eyes of the dragon are open, the eyes are not the windows, they are the doors, beware what may enter there, and beware what may escape.  
Empower the Eyes, Awaken the Star, Guide the Vessels, Find the Heart, Fix the key, Gather 8, Then Open the Final Gate"_**


	22. Chapter 22, Broken Key

Before we start, yes today is a short one. Not feeling too great today and I don't wanna force myself and wind up in another writer's block. That being said, enjoy.

**BROKEN KEY, LOST GATE**

**_[Caius' Perspective]_**

**_"Fix the Key, Find the Gate"_**

I wake up with a start again, thankfully back at my place this time, and then I hear what woke me, someone knocking on the door. I get up and answer, it's Aeon.

"I see you didn't let yourself in this time. C'mon in..."

He nods and follows me through to the kitchen, then puts his deck down on the table.

"Caius, you haven't seen my new deck yet have you?"

"Only what I saw yesterday, but don't tell me. I trust you to make the right moves when it matters."

"Clear enough, in any case it's not why I'm here"

"Then why are you here, Aeon?"

Aeon nods and sits down in front of his deck; I sit down across from him. "Well, I've been thinking, when I dream, I see a place, and I talk to the monsters in my deck..."

"I know exactly what you mean." Aeon has a connection to the spirit world like me.

"Where do you go?" He seems nervous about it.

"A castle; what about you?"

"Skyline... The field spell... It's a city"

I nod slowly. "Want to see the castle?"

"...That's possible?" He leans forward

**"Master? Do you wish for Void Ogre and me to bring him in?"**

"Yes Aeon, It's possible. And yes Beelze, Please do"

He tilts his head, he didn't hear Beelze, then our marks activate and the world turns black.

My eyes snap open again; I sit up, smirking as I look around. Beelze is stood beside me, holding her hand out, I take it and stand.

"Welcome home master, Aeon is over there" She points to the side, at Aeon who is being helped up by one of the Maidens... Abi I think. I walk over to him and look around. We're near the castle, on a beach. Between us and it is a rolling field, and a copse of trees. It's very pretty.

"What do you think Aeon?"

"I think you could use a few more people here. You are a real loner if the only ones here are your maids..."

"Oh shut up. It's not such a big deal as you think"

"Sure thing, Caius" He says, rolling his eyes and walking toward the castle, I tell the maidens to go ahead and walk beside him.

"I like this place, it's calming" I chuckle and glance to him.

"Caius, If you like it so much, why isn't it a field spell in your deck?"

"I don't like field spells, that simple. My deck works in normal duels or turbo duels if I don't use one"

He nods and stops moving. "Do you hear that?"

I do, something is rumbling out to sea, under the water. We turn back around and watch, something like a Nazca line is glowing on the surface of it, reflected in the sky above. I can't make out what it is, but there's a path racing toward the shore, like a road.

"Aeon... What the hell is that"

"No clue..."

Beelze taps my shoulder and gestures behind us, our runners are there waiting. I love dream worlds sometimes. Anything you need you can just have.

"Road trip Aeon?"

"Game on"

I get on my runner, Aeon gets on his. We ready up and start riding along the path of light out to the glowing mark.

**_"Fix the key"_** A voice rings in my head. It's so familiar, warm, kind... And yet I can't place it. I glance over to Aeon and I know he heard it too. We keep riding.

As we reach the end of the path, there's some kind of Aztec pyramid in the middle of the lines. We get off and walk into it. We already know what we need to do, we have to go inside. We know what we'll find. And there it is, on the top of the pyramid. A gateway with a great stone door in it, on the front is the completed crest of the dragon, eyes and all, even Leo's mark that is yet to appear...

**_"You found me, now you must open it"_**

What... No... This isn't right. Why are we doing this? I step back and look away from the gate, the voice suddenly cuts out.

"Aeon! Turn your back!"

He looks at me, and in that moment he's not looking at it, he gasps like I do when I wake up, and walks over to me.

"What the fuck is this place?"

It suddenly clicks what shape the lines are.

"We need to move! Now!"

I run down the steps and get back on my runner; Aeon gets on his, and rides alongside me back to the beach. I look to Beelze and sigh.

"Wake us up please" She nods and looks out to the sign.

"Master... What is it?"

I throw a quick glance back to the mark in the sky, and then pull my gaze away.

"You already know Beelze... It's that thing"

I shake my head, and as the world begins to turn black, I try to clear my mind of the thoughts of that mark left on my heart...

Poison Dragon.


	23. Chapter 23, Timeless Dark Signer

**DRAGON OF DECAY, DRAGON OF THE SUN**

**_[Caius' Perspective]_**

Silence. Well, near silence. As close to silence as the constant high pitched whine of Tinnitus will allow. But if you sit and meditate in it for long enough, you learn to like it. Like the constant electrical drone of a duel runner. It's almost therapeutic... Why am I meditating? My memories, my memories of the series seem to fade when I'm not looking for them.

"...-ius... Caius...? You in there?"

I open my eyes and look around; my current location is upside down. I'm hanging from a tree branch by my legs. Akiza stands before me, a scowl on her face.

"Hello Akiza. How can I help?"

"When you're done hanging like a wannabe spider-man, we have a problem. The twins are missing... and I have an idea where they are..."

"Sayer" I reply monotonously, recalling the few scraps of memory of the show.

"How did you..?"

"Magic. Don't worry; I know he's trying to find out if Leo is a psychic like Luna is. Luna will be fine, so go to help her, and take your deck. Someone is looking for a duel there. But make sure to sneak in"

Akiza tilts her head, confused, and then goes off to get her deck. At least with this I know where I am on the timeline... I look over toward the Arcadia Building and frown. It's sunset. Not long until the Hummingbird arrives... Then the lizard... I'm sorry Carly. I must ensure that, whilst I have my memories, I nudge time onto the right path for a guaranteed victory, which means that canon duels have to happen. Akiza vs Misty, Carly vs Sayer, then Carly vs Sayer again...

**"Master, something draws near"** Beelze whispers from my deck, I get down from the tree and sigh.

"Alright, what something is it?"

**"A Dark Signer"** I blink and put my duel disk on quickly. **"Behind you, two hundred meters"**

I turn and stand ready, which one is it? Devac? Godwin? It's too early for Griger...

"Well it's about time I found you Caius..." The figure says, stepping forward. "You just can't find the duellists this time of night"

A chill goes down my spine, I know that voice, but where from?

"Come now, you don't recognize me? Then let's duel, for my name is Lucifer! I am here to cast you into the darkness!"

Dammit. My memories of the show are already fading. I can't remember who this Lucifer guy is...

"I don't really give a shit, Lucifer, let's duel!"

**_DUEL START: CAIUS vs LUCIFER_**

"I'll be going first Caius! Draw! I start by summoning Famine Dragon! And when it's summoned i can send Poison Dragon from my deck to my grave!"

**Famine Dragon: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1400**

"Then since I control a DARK Dragon monster, I can summon Disease Dragon from my hand!"

**Disease Dragon: Lv 3, DARK, ATK 1400**

"Its ability is the same as Famine's when summoned, another Poison dragon goes to my grave! Then I tune Disease Dragon to Famine Dragon, and call forth Apocalypse Dragon! When I synchro summon it my third Poison Dragon is cast to the grave from my deck!"

**Apocalypse Dragon: Lv 6, DARK, DEF 2000**

"Now I play the spell Foolish Group Burial! This sends three copies of Decay Dragon from my deck to the grave! With that I set three cards and end my turn!"

**_TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"Draw.." Poison dragon? Three of them? Something isn't right here... better play defensive for now... "I begin by playing the Harpie's Feather Duster spell! Goodbye backrow!"

Lucifer scoffs and waves a hand. "I play all three of my traps! Three copies of The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield! They're not treated as traps so your spell does nothing when they summon themselves!"

**The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield: Lv 3, DARK, DEF 0**

**The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield: Lv 3, DARK, DEF 0**

**The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield: Lv 3, DARK, DEF 0**

Wasted my spell... Fine.

"I play a pendulum scale of Scale 0 Ignis and Scale 10 Aqua!"

**_P-Scale Caius: 0,10_**

"Now I pendulum summon! I call forth Aether and Sa'an!"

**Aether of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 2000**

**Sa'an of the Diabolic Maidens: Lv 3, DARK, DEF 1000**

"Now I tune them together!"

_"Rise up from the great depths of nothing! Overcome the enemy and vanquish light!  
Synchro Summon Level 8!  
Corrupt them, Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"_

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 3000**

My mark starts glowing, and it feels warm... Calming. Like it's trying to give me strength.

"Let's round off my turn, I play the spell, Diabolic Chain of Dragon Fire! I pay 500 life points and this spell fuses two Diabolic Monsters from my deck! A Dragon and a Maiden by the names of Abi and Terra! I fusion summon Heartbeat of the Diabolic Dragons"

**_CAIUS LP: -500 = 7500_**

**Heartbeat of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 8, DARK, ATK 2800**

"Now my two monsters will obliterate two of those phantom knights! Then my turn is done"

**_TURN CHANGE: LUCIFER_**

"Draw!"

"Now you suffer the 3000 damage from your three poison dragons!"

"Actually, each decay doubles the damage, so that's... 2000 each... 2000 each... 4000 each... 6000 each... for a total of 18000 damage! And then Decay deals that damage to you instead of me! It's over Caius"

**_CAIUS LP: +18000 = 25500_**

"Oh you're fucking kidding me..."

"Yeah might have forgotten to mention, Heartbeat contains the ability of my old D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc! Any damage I would take increases my life instead!"

"So be it... I play Pot of Greed! I draw two cards and... Oh yeah. I play the field spell Chicken Game! This will stop you dealing me damage whilst your life points are higher than mine! Then I sacrifice my two monsters... to call my Earthbound Immortal Hijo Sabueso!"

**Earthbound Immortal Hijo Sabueso: Lv 10, DARK, ATK 3000**

A giant Dog earthbound immortal rises from the ground, I can already sense the souls of those in the area being sucked into it, and over in the distance... There are the two immortals at the arcadia building. Three immortals at once, not good for the population...

"Now my immortal's power! Upon its summon my life points become equal to the difference between your life points and its ATK!"

**_LUCIFER LP: -22500_**

"Then my immortal will attack you directly!"

**_CAIUS LP: -3000 = 22500_**

"Aiming for a game of attrition Lucifer?..."

"Whatever, turn end Caius. Do your best, but you'll still lose!"

**_TURN CHANGE: CAIUS_**

"Draw" Pot of greed, nice. "I play Pot of Greed and draw a fresh pair of car-..."

My hand is Dian Keto the Cure Master, and... a card that shouldn't be in my deck. The Winged Dragon of Ra is in my hand... but it could be what I need to win right now!

"I start by using the ability of Chicken Game! I pay 1000 life points to destroy chicken game! And in doing so destroy your immortal!"

**_CAIUS LP: -1000 = 21500_**

"Then I play Dian Keto the Cure Master!"

**_CAIUS LP: +1000 = 22500_**

"Now I pendulum summon back Sa'an and Aether from my extra deck!"

**Aether of the Diabolic Dragons: Lv 5, DARK, ATK 2000**

**Sa'an of the Diabolic Maidens: Lv 3, DARK, DEF 1000**

"Then I'll tribute Sa'an, Aether, and Heartbeat to summon forth a great dragon of sunfire!"

_"Transform thyself from orb of light and grant me victory in this fight, bask in thy immortal flame as first I shall declare your name!  
WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"_

**The Winged Dragon of Ra: Lv 10, DIVINE, ATK ?**

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THAT CARD?!" Lucifer yells at me as my mark turns gold.

"I have no idea but I'm rolling with it! I offer my life unto Ra that it may be empowered to infinite glory!"

**_CAIUS LP: - 100_**

**The Winged Dragon of Ra ATK - 22400**

"Beelze, attack the dark signer now! Diabolic Wave!"

**_LUCIFER LP: -3000 = 19500_**

"Immortal Dragon Ra, Attack him directly and end him! Blaze Cannon!"

**_LUCIFER LP: -22400 = 0_**

**_CAIUS WINS_**

Lucifer screams as the fiery blast of Ra blows him off his feet and into the purple flames around us. For a split second I feel a pang of pity for him... why? Oh well... I suspect I'll see him again... once this is all over...


End file.
